The Fox and The Devil
by kitusne0806
Summary: The is my first crossover so be nice
1. Chapter 1

"DADDY!" a silver haired girl yelled out as she saw a sword pierce through a man with silver hair wearing a red trench coat, combat boots and black fingerless gloves. The girl was being held back watching the fight as her uncle held her back. "DADDY!"

"VERGIL! GET HER OUT OF HERE!" the man yelled as he pulled the sword from his chest. The man who held his daughter back, a look a like with only a difference in clothing and hair style nodded as he picked the girl up and turned with Yamato in his other hand.

"Take care Dante." Vergil saw his brother nod before throwing three things over his shoulder.

"Take them with you." Dante reached on his back for a pair of swords. One green and one orange. "I'll keep Mundas busy. Keep her safe bro." Dante ran off after the large demon before him as Vergil calmly walked away with Tenten over his shoulder, Ebony and Ivary in his coat pocket, Rebellion on his back and Yamato still in his hand.

"NO! DADDY!" Dante sighed in regret as he heard his daughter yell.

"Tenten I'll come and see you soon!" Dante burned another demon with Agni while blowing a Lust away with Rudra.

"Master Dante!" a large three headed dog jumped on a small group of demons before turning one of its heads to his master.

"Cerberus!" Dante smirked in relief.

"That's not all sugar." Nevan sent a swam of thunder bats at a big group while Beowolf started sending them flying.

"Nevan! Beowolf!" Dante's smirk widened.

"Master tell us what you wish for us to do!" Cerberus sent a large ice ball at a large demon coming towards them.

'Well, I know I can't beat Mundas the way I am right now so, my only hope is to buy my brother and Tenten some time to get the hell out of . . . . well hell.' Dante stabbed his two swords into the ground and pulled out another sword. "Agni, Rudra, get your bodies back and then I'll tell you my plans."

"Right away master Dante." The brother swords used some of their energy to create new bodies as Dante and the other devil arms fought off all the demons. "What is your wish master?" Agni asked slaying yet another demon. Dante created a doppelganger and let it do the fighting.

"I want you and the other devil arms to go to the Temmin Na Gru and protect my daughter. She'll be there with Vergil. I want you all to make sure that no one gets to her. If they manage to beat you then I want you serve them but only if they have a good heart and no evil intentions. Got it?" Nevan came up next to Dante.

"Sugar, I know you want to kill Mundas but if you die here then what will happen to Tenten? She'll be devastated that her father is dead too. She's already lost her mother. Go to her. I know you don't wish to see her cry." Dante smirked.

"Mundas knows not to kill me, Nevan. He knows that if he does then he'll never get the power that my father had. The only thing that he can do is keep me as a prisoner. Now GO!" Nevan sighed. The other Devil Arms had lowered their heads. "I know that I shouldn't do this but if I don't then Mundas will enter the human realm. We can't have that."

"Very well, master Dante. Be safe and may your father grant you strength."Beowolf stated as he and the devil Arms ran the way Vergil went.

"Foolish Dante. What makes you think you can stop me?" Dante scoffed. "I have already overthrown the Kyuubi no Kitsune as ruler of hell and now I get to deal with you, the Son of Sparta."

"Shut up and," Dante activated his devil trigger, "let's dance, pretty boy."

Temmin Na Gru

Vergil stood holding a sleeping yet crying Tenten in his arms as Cerberus and the other Devil Arms came up to him. "What are you all doing here? Where's Dante?" Vergil asked in his usual cold tone. Nevan motioned to hold the girl.

"Master Vergil. Dante has asked to seal Tenten in the Great Tower till someone with enough power to kill Mundas has beaten all of us." Beowolf stated as Nevan started to go into the tower. Vergil tightened his grip on his heirloom sword.

"Then it must be true. Shipo no longer rules Hell." Cerberus nodded all three heads. "What happened to the others? Kirara, Inushina, Ryu all of them?"

"Mundas has banished them all, my lord. They no longer reside in Hell but the human world. Since Sparta died Shipo took his place in honor of his best friend. Then Mundas came and overthrown him and banished him along with the other tailed beasts." The three headed dog was sad to say it but it was true.

"Very well. All of you have heard my brother's request so carry it out. I will find Shipo and the tailed demons. I just hope nothing bad has happened to them." Vergil got up and started to walk to the exit and ran his hands through his hair. 'Brother, you better not disgrace father. Or I will make sure you regret it.'

Many Years Later

"WE CAN'T HOLD OUT MUCH LONGER!" A man with a headband tied to his head with a Leaf Symbol on it yelled out as an in raged Nine Tailed Fox demon started to crush them.

"WE HAVE TO HOLD OUT UNTIL THE HOKAGE GETS HERE!" just as that was heard, a large toad jumped onto the battlefield. "HE'S HERE!"

"DEAD DEMON CONTAINMENT SEAL!" the blond man yelled out as the demon fox grew wide eyed.

NO! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL! The Kyuubi yelled as his soul was ripped from his body and placed into a new born child but not after the Hokage heard a feint shout from the fox. Damn you Mundas! Orochimaru! Damn you both! The Hokage rose an eye brow but then collapsed, falling off the large toad's head as the Shinigami took his soul for the price of the sealing.

'Damn. I'm too late! Now what do I do?' a man thought as he watched the sealing. 'I'll take the child with me. Then I can train it to be a demon slayer and a ninja.' The man vanished into thin air as he saw an old man in white robes pick the small child off the ground.

"Naruto. I hope the village will accept you." Sarutobi, the newly reinstated 3rd Hokage sighed as he took the small boy with him to the village followed by a ninja with only his silver hair and one eye visible and a man with red eyes and three tomas in them.

"Hokage-sama, please allow me to take the boy. I'm sure he will be respected if he is in one of the strongest clans in Konoha. I'm sure Hiashi would agree with me."

"I know Fugaku but I'm afraid on what your council of clan elders would do to the boy. I have no wish of him becoming a weapon for the village like Danzo's Root ANBU. Nothing against you but I just can't take any risks." The Uchiha nodded as the silver haired Jonin spoke up.

"What about the Senin or me? I'm sure Tsunade-sama would love to care for the child. I'd be glad to do it as well."

"Kakashi you know as well as I do that Minato told us not to tell Tsunade of her grandson. Same goes with Jiraiya. I will take care of him for now." Kakashi sighed but nodded. Then another thought came to mind.

"What about Rin?" Sarutobi stopped in his tracks and smiled.

"My boy you may have just come up with the best idea yet. Find her and tell her to come see me." Kakashi nodded and vanished from their sides.

"You think she'll agree to it?" Sarutobi nodded.

"Rin wouldn't let her cousin live without knowing his family. She'll take him away from here but at least we'll know he'll be out of harm's way." Fugaku nodded.

"If it's alright, may I send Itachi to accompany them if she does leave? That way, he'll be able to train his Dou jutsu if he ever awakens it."

"Yes that would be excellent. Itachi and Rin will make him a strong ninja and person." Sarutobi smiled down on Naruto as they entered the Hokage's office, seeing the council in the room made Sarutobi cautious. "What is it?"

"Hokage-sama. I think it's best if we kill the boy." A pink haired woman stated as everyone glared at her.

"Haruno shut up. Now, the real reason we're here is to tell you Hokage that we must make sure that the child's secrets don't get out to the public. It's bad enough that Minato-sama had Stone as an enemy along with many of the missing ninja's that he's fought and let live. Also the fact that he has the Shinigamigan (Soul Reaper Eye) is a very dangerous fact. Orochimaru has been trying to get his hands on that eye and all other bloodlines to become the most powerful being in existance. The people of the village will not like the fact that the boy houses the Kyuubi no Kitsune, our protector." A pine apple haired man with scars all over his body sighed as he finished.

"I know Shikaku but I have already thought of a plan. I will send Naruto with his cousin, Rin Uzumaki. She will care and train Naruto to be strong enough to take care of himself. I would place him with one of our clans but Naruto houses a power deadlier then what any ninja could have. I fear the corruption that some clans have in them would turn Naruto into a weapon or make him spoiled. I wish for him to be a normal child." Just then the door opened and Kakashi was carried in unconscious by a girl with jet black hair and both her eyes entirely black and a yellow pupil that showed rage.

"Where is my cousin?" Rin Uzumaki spat out as Sarutobi gulped from the gaze of the Soul Reaper Eyes. "WHERE!"

"Calm yourself, Uzumaki." Everyone turned to the window to see and silver haired man holding a katana in his hands. "The child is fine." Vergil stepped into the room while all the clan heads got into defensive stances. "Please, I mean no harm old man. I come to help with the boy's problem."

"Who are you?" Sarutobi handed the boy to Rin as he took off his hat.

"I am Vergil. I come to ask you some questions and examine the seal that is on the boy." Rin rose her eye brow.

"What's your last name, Vergil?" Rin asked the man with a slight amount of fear. 'Please tell me that he's not who legend says he is. IF he is who he is.'

"I have no last name. I go by Vergil, Son of Sparta." Rin narrowed her eyes but inside she felt fear. Lots and lots of fear.

'SHIT! It's true then! My family's archives tell of stories about him and his brother.' "If you are who you say, who is your brother?"

"Dante." Rin stumbled backwards then turned and ran out of the room with Naruto.

'I can't let him catch me. Kushina told me to run if I ever met him! She knew he was still alive! He's here for Naruto and the Kyuubi.'

"Rin wait!" Sarutobi yelled as the girl sprinted out of the tower. Vergil sighed as he walked calmly after the girl. "Wait you! What is going on here?"

"I have come to find a way to free my brother and kill a certain someone. But I have someone to free from her sleep first." Vergil continued walking and then vanished.

Rin

Rin had just made it to the outside walls of the village and she was still going. 'I'll go someplace he'll never find us.'

10 years later

Rin sighed as she watched her cousin spar with Itachi, who had gone missing ninja due to a plan to kill his father and mother by one of the Clan Elders. The Elders had him attacked by the entire clan while they took care of his mother and father. Itachi's best friend had tried to kill him before he went to see his mother and father dead.

Flash Back

Itachi sat in a meditating posture as his best friend rushed him with an ANBU katana. Itachi came out of his meditation and kicked his friend away. "What are you doing?" the teen stood up and glared at him.

"By order of the elders, you and your parents are to die. I'm here to make sure you do. The elders are taking care of your parent's as we speak." Itachi narrowed his eyes as he rushed at his friend. The teen never saw it coming as Itachi killed him in a single swing of his sword. Itachi felt a stinging in his eyes and went to the river to see that his Sharingan had evolved.

'The legendary Mangekyou Sharingan.' Itachi smirked as he ran with his unmatched speed to his home, where he was attacked by his fellow clansmen and slowly made his way to his parents' room. When he arrived, it was too late. They were dead. 'No.'

"WHY!" Itachi went wide eyed as he turned to see his brother crying behind him. Itachi sighed. "WHY DID YOU DO IT BIG BROTHER!" Itachi knew that if he told the truth that he wouldn't believe it.

"I did it to test myself." The words stung his own heart as he looked into his brother's eyes. "Tsukiyomi." Itachi brought Sasuke into his new gen jutsu. "You will relive this day, for a day." After the gen jutsu was cast, Itachi ran from the village.

End Flashback

"That's enough, Naruto." Itachi said as he and Naruto stopped their spar.

"About time too. We need to move. We can't risk anyone finding us." Rin said as Itachi grabbed his katana and strapped it to his back. "Kisame should be back soon." Just as she finished, a shark faced man came into the clearing breathing hard.

"He's in the village north of here. We have to move." Everyone grabbed their things and followed Rin to the south.

They ran till night fell and stopped to stay in a cave that was in the largest mountain in the country near by. Naruto walked up to Rin. "Rin-nee-chan, I'm gonna go explore the cave ok?"

"That's fine Naruto but you have to take someone with you." Naruto nodded and bit his thumb while going through several seals.

"Summoning Jutsu! Kyuubi no Kitsune!" a small crimson nine tailed fox appeared from the smoke and stretched. "Kyuubi, want to come with me to explore the cave?"

"Sure kit. Got nothing better to do." Naruto smiled and ran off into the cave as Itachi and Kisame watched him.

"Was it wise to let him go?" Kisame asked as he started a fire for dinner.

"He has the fox with him. He'll be fine." Itachi stated as he pulled out his pocky.

Naruto and Kyuubi

Naruto walked down the path that Kyuubi had chosen for them. "Kyuubi, do you know this Vergil guy that onee-chan said is after me?" Kyuubi nodded.

"Yes, I do Kit. Vergil and his brother Dante are the sons of a great demon slayer and my best friend. Later on in Sparta's life, he had fallen in love with a priestess at a temple. After the two were born, the girl asked Sparta to seal away the demon world. He did just that when the two gave their lives to stop an evil demon named Mundas when he tried to take over both worlds. Sparta sealed him away in hell while using his own power to seal up a place called the Temmin Na Gru. It was a tower that connected the two worlds. Demons dwelled all over the tower. When the tower was sealed, it vanished from the face of the earth until Vergil and a man named Arkam unsealed it. Arkam had tricked Vergil so that he may attain Sparta's power. Dante stopped both of them and sealed the tower away once again."

"Then around fourteen years later, I was overthrown by Mundas and he took over hell. All the tailed beasts had been banished and I dwelled in this world for the next million years. Over that time span, I have no idea what has happened. So, I can only guess that he's here to find me and try to get me to help him kill Mundas. The sad thing is I can't help him any longer since I'm fusing with you."

"So, is he a friend or not?" they turned down another path, Kyuubi leading the way.

"I don't know. But I know what lies under this mountain and I have thought it was gone. Wait." Kyuubi stopped and started sniffing around. After a few moments, Kyuubi went wide eyed. "Dante?" The fox started running deeper with Naruto right behind him.

Rin and the others

Rin sighed as it started to storm. They all sat around the fire eating while listening to the storm. Itachi suddenly looked up to the entrance and dropped his bowl. "What's wrong Itachi-kun?" Rin watched him point to the cave entrance and Rin saw Vergil standing right at the entrance. His hair was down from the rain and he held something big over his shoulder.

"Seems I finally caught up with you, Uzumaki." Vergil walked in and set down a large boar. "Now, if you don't mind. Where is he?" Rin drew a kunai.

"Why do you want Naruto? Is it because he has Kyuubi?" Vergil nodded as he put his hair back to his original style.

"I need to speak with the fox. Shipo is one of the only ones that can help me right now." Vergil looked around and spotted Kisame's Shark Skin and the Devil arm Leviathon. "Samahade and Leviathon,its good to see you." as both his swords pulsed and turned into a ball of light before two large shark demons took its place.

"Ah, Lord Vergil. It is good to see you both." The sharks bowed too Vergil.

"Wait, you mean I the new five tailed shark ?" the Shark nodded and Kisame feinted. Itachi looked at his friend, sighed and started to eat more of his pokey.

"Then that's one less Bijuu I have to hunt down. I need all their help to free my brother from Mundas's grasps. I promised my niece and sister in law I would."

"That reminds us, how is Mistress Lady and Mistress Tenten?" Vergil sighed.

"Can the two of you tell me what the hell is going on? I thought you were a demon slayer!" Rin yelled as Vergil narrowed his eyes at her.

"I am but only to certain ones. I would never harm those that were friends of my father's. I know I wouldn't be able to beat them." Vergil turned back to the chakra eating demon sword. "Tenten is still asleep in Temmin Na Gru and Lady died by Mundas's demons." Shark Skin sighed.

"Although it is against my code to leave my master's side I am sure he will help you in finding the other tailed beasts. Why does she still sleep? Has no one been strong enough to defeat the demons in the tower and defeat you or is it something else?" Vergil nodded as Kisame came to. "Master Kisame, will you help an old friend of mine with finding the rest of the tailed beasts?" Kisame agreed too it as he is the new Five tailed shark

"Thank you, Master." Samahade and Leviathon turned back into the large swords and a rumbling sound could be heard from within the cave.

"What the hell was that?" Rin yelled as a cold chill came from the path Naruto went down. Vergil smirked.

"It seems Cerberus was awakened." Vergil started to make his way towards the chill and the loud growls that could be heard.

Naruto and Kyuubi a few moments prier

Naruto and Kyuubi came to a stop to a large door. "Kyuubi, what is that?" Naruto looked down to the fox who looked to be weak.

"I don't have much time Naruto but that is the door to the Great Tower. From the looks of it, Vergil must have sealed something inside the Tower." Kyuubi fell onto his stomach and started to breath hard. "My time is almost up, Naruto. I need you to do me a favor. The reason I attacked Konoha is because a man named Orochimaru was trying to gain immortality and help Mundas in taking over the human world. I want you to do me one last favor and stop them both. Retake my throne and become a great king. Here in this tower, Naruto, you will gain full demon hood. Once I pass, I will be nothing but a Devil Arm or demon weapon. Please, Naruto."

"But Kyuubi, I'm not a half demon so how would I become a full demon?"

"Once I become a Devil arm, you will become a half demon. 3 tails worth of my power and Knowledge will be yours. When you pass the trails of the Temmin Na Gru, you will gain your full demon title and the rest of my power and knowledge. Remember this though, kit, I may be a Devil Arm now, but that doesn't mean I can't turn back into my full demon form."

"Ok, Kyuubi. I promise to stop Mundas and Orochimaru for you." Kyuubi smiled and then, became a spirit. Naruto reached out and grasped the Kyuubi's spirit. It turned into a large sword, about Samahade's length but very light. It was a double edged, pitch black blade and near the hilt you could see a crimson red Kyuubi no Kitsune in all his glory and that part of the blade was made to let you put the sword on his shoulder and not hurt yourself. A tear slipped from Naruto's eye as his eyes turned black and had a yellow slit. Naruto felt an enormous power flow through him as he closed his eyes and lifted his sword to his shoulder. "At least you're still with me, Kyu." Naruto walked up to the door and pushed it open, getting a blast of cold air. He walked in and heard the door close behind him.

Naruto walked forward and saw a large block of ice in his way. "Guess I'll have to smash this thing." Naruto walked up to the block and was about cut it in half but jumped away as a large piece of ice fell from the ceiling and smashed into the glacier. The glacier shook and shattered most of the ice on what appeared to be a large three headed dog. The dog roared and stretched. It looked down upon Naruto.

"Petty human. What are you doing here?" Naruto narrowed his eyes, which had turned from the Shinigamigan to his usual blue, at the large dog.

"What's it to ya mutt? You know, you're the first talking dog I've met." Naruto smirked as he said this next part. "In a dog show, you would defienatly take first place." Cerberus growled as he was insulted by this boy.

"A human dare make a mockery out of me?" Naruto saw how angry he was making the giant dog and smirked even wider.

"Easy, fido. Why don't I take you for a walk?" Naruto whistled and made a motion for the dog to follow, causing Cerberus to roar in anger.

"YOU'LL REGRET THAT YOU WORM!" Cerberus fired an ice ball from all three mouths and Naruto jumped to the side as the freezing balls went right past him and hit the door.

'Well, not getting out that way.' Naruto ran at the demon and jumped as it took a swipe with its paw. 'That was close.' Naruto landed on one of the heads and drove Kyuubi into the dog's neck. The head wailed and dropped dead. Cerberus rotated his two remaining heads and Naruto fell to the ground. The mighty dog demon howled and ice started to form above the new half demon. 'Oh shit.' Naruto jumped away as more formed above him after the first batch of ice spikes fell to the ground. 'What the hell?' Naruto continues to dodge the ice spikes and soon saw Cerberus take in a deep breath. 'Now what?'

"TAKE THIS PUNY HUMAN!" Cerberus sent a large stream of cold air that froze the ground it touched. Naruto, thinking fast, jumped out of the way and ran at Cerberus again.

'Kit, use this.' Naruto smiled at the sound of his friend speaking to him from the sword. Naruto pulled Kyuubi behind him as he ran and brought it forward with great speed.

"FIRE'S ICE BANE!" a large energy blade made of fire shot forth from the blade and hit Cerberus's other head. 'Two down, one to go.' Cerberus roared as even more ice spikes rained down on Naruto. Naruto was too busy to notice the paw that made its way at him and smashed him against the wall. A few cracks were heard from Naruto's ribs as he coughed up blood.

"DO YOU DARE STILL MOCK ME BOY!" Naruto smirked as he stood. He could already feel the ribs healing. Naruto ran at the dog again in a zig zag motion confusing the beast until he was right in front of the final head.

"Sit boy." Naruto slashed at the dogs head and it fell to the ground. Naruto walked away from the dog's giant body looking for the next door.

"You are not human are you, boy?" Naruto jumped at the voice of the Cerberus as the demon dog got back on its feet and sat on its hind legs.

"No, I'm a half demon. I come to claim my right as a full demon and to claim the power of my predecessor, Kyuubi no Kitsune." To say Cerberus was surprised was right. But the mighty demon dog didn't show it.

"Boy, do you mean to tell me that Shipo no longer has the title of the Great Nine Tailed Demon?" Naruto nodded and the dog howled in respects of his friend. "Boy, I see great promise in you. Allow me to tell you of your trails that you will now have." Naruto nodded and stabbed his sword into the ground.

"You are now in the Temmin Na Gru. The place where the greatest of all demons reside, the Devil Arms. I am one of the many Devil Arms you will find here. I am Cerberus, the Devil Arm of Ice. The others are Agni the Devil Arm of Fire and his brother Rudra, the Devil Arm of Gales, Nevan, the seductress Devil Arm, Beowolf, Devil Arm of Light and the newest of the group of Devil Arms, Rebellion, the Demon Sword Devil Arm. Each of these Devil Arms are very powerful and will only submit to those who are able to defeat them and have a good heart."

"Your trail is a great one, boy. For the tower has changed greatly over the many years we have slept awaiting our next master. The tower has turned into a spiraling stair case that houses demons and the Devil Arms. The devil arms protect the tower from those unworthy to make it to the top where they fight one final person. After they have defeated the final guardian of the tower they will gain their full demon status and hopefully unlock the key to someone that has been asleep for over a millinem."

"Who is this person I have to defeat and who is it that's been asleep for that long?" Cerberus gave a chuckle.

"Well, boy. Besides the devil Arms there are demons that wish to pass on their traits to those that they fine worthy. The last person to conquer the tower gained the power to slow time and make a shadow copy of himself to help in battle. I'm not sure what may go on in this tower until it happens but the one you must fight is Rebellion. It would have been Master Vergil but he left us here to protect the tower as he went to look for the Bijuu as you call them. Rebellion is the strongest of all of us. The only ones that have a chance to beat him is if all the Devil Arms work together."

"Now, to answer your question of who sleeps in this tower, it is Dante's daughter, Tenten. The way to hell has been shut when Vergil and the other Devil Arms came back to the tower. Dante stayed to keep Mundas at bay. Aura sleeps at the very top of the tower protected by Rebellion. Now, I have said my piece. Go forth and awaken Aura. Only then will you gain your demon status." Cerberus turned into his Devil Arm form and Naruto picked it up, feeling a strong power flow through him. Naruto saw the next door and walked on through. As he walked, he was unaware of the demon looking down at him from the ceiling.

'So, he has come.' The demon vanished from his place.

Naruto's friends

"It seems he's already beaten Cerberus." Vergil stated as they came across a frozen door.

"How would you know that? For all we know he could be dead." Rin walked up to try and push the door open.

"You fool. The door is frozen shut by Cerberus's ice. The only way to open the door now is to wait for Naruto to come out, or wait for Cerberus to return from his new master. If Naruto was already dead, we would be able to open the door." Vergil sat down near the door as Itachi walked up to Rin.

"I'll try my Amastretsu." Rin nodded and moved away. Itachi called out his black flames but the door remained frozen. "I guess we wait."

Naruto

Naruto was pissed. No, he was beyond pissed. He had been going up these stairs fighting Lusts, Wraths and Prides for too long. Naruto took out another three demons with one swing of his sword. "Get out of MY WAY!" Naruto continued this until he reached the next floor. Many gashes could be seen on his body that healed quite quickly when he picked up those green orbs the demons dropped. Naruto uttered curses as he walked into the room. Looking around, he saw two large pillars with two headless statues holding a sword. 'I better take this chance to rest. I don't know what's next.' Naruto walked over to the pillar and sat down.

"Brother, it appears we have a guest." Naruto jumped from his place and held Kyuubi at the ready.

"Yes brother it does. It has been ages since we have had any guests."Naruto looked behind himself and up at the statue. He saw that the swords had heads and that they were talking.

"You two must be Agni and Rudra."

"Correct human. Now, what shall we do to entertain our guest brother?"Naruto sighed and started pacing.

"Brother, our guest is sighing." Naruto stopped in his tracks and yelled.

"Look, your guest wants to get through! So open the damn door." Naruto shouted and the two bodies of the Devil Arms stood.

"You must defeat us first. We cannot afford to let you pass and get to the Master's Daughter." Rudra jumped and did a helm splitter where Naruto was standing when the boy jumped to the side.

"Then let's get started." Naruto ran an attempted to cut Rudra in half but Agni blocked him. Naruto jumped away and started to charge energy into his sword. Rudra bull rushed him, swinging his sword and managed to cut Naruto's arms with a gust of wind before the boy jumped away. Naruto swung his sword at Agni who was also bull rushing him and sent a large blade of energy at him. The blast from the impact sent Agni back a few feet and the Devil Arm resumed his bull rush. Naruto jumped high into the air as Ruidra came from his side to attack him again. 'Damn. If this was a one on one then I might stand a better chance but I have to take them both on at the same time.' Naruto landed a good distance away from the brothers and pulled out Cerberus. He ran at Rudra and started a beat down until he had to jump back to avoid a stream of fire from Agni. 'Damn.'

Naruto jumped in between the two and started to use the knowledge that Kyuubi had on the tri chucks to attack both demons at the same time. It seemed to work until the brothers moved around to attack Naruto on the same side, causing a major burn and a deep gash on his arm. 'Well, that worked for a bit.' Naruto put the tri chucks away and started to go through hand seals. 'Ox, monkey, tiger, horse, bird, fox.' Naruto held his right hand to his mouth and aimed at Rudra, "Wind Style: Ultimate Breakthrough!" A large gust of wind picked up and Naruto shot his hand towards Agni, throwing the two demons off. The strong wind blew Agni off his feet and sent him flying into the wall. Agni's body turned to dust as the sword flew out of its hand and landed in the ground.

"Brother!" Rudra jumped over to the blade of fire and picked it up.

"Now, you shall feel true pain!" the voice of both brothers sounded as Naruto put made a cross.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A Naruto copy popped into excistance with Cerberus at the ready. "Stall them." The clone ran in and started to play with the brothers while Naruto started a longer set of seals. The brothers finally managed to kill the clone and Naruto looked up to see the one body coming after him. "Earth Style: Dragon Earth Bomb Jutsu!" A dragon head came from the floor and fired off several bullets of mud at the body. They hit dead on but the body kept coming. Naruto drew three kunai and three shuriken and threw them at the body. All the weapons suck and the brothers made a flaming tempest burning and cutting Naruto up even more. Naruto drew Kyuubi with his one good hand and swung it at the body as it brought down the blades for a finishing blow. The blades never made it to Naruto's body because Naruto was quicker in his strike. The body was split in half at the waist and the brothers went flying from the body and stuck into the ground.

"Brother, we lost."

"Yes brother we have. At least Aura will awaken. Boy, come here." Naruto stood up from his place and walked over to the swords. "Boy, you are our new master. Take us with you for your next task. Nevan is no push over." Naruto put Kyuubi on his back and took hold of the two swords, once again feeling power flow through him. The power became too great and he fell to his knees crying out. "What is wrong boy?" Naruto cries were heard all over the tower as the demon that had watched him before smirked.

'This boy may just be the one to free Master Dante and Aura. But he still has Nevan, his own unawakened power, Beowolf and me to beat. I shall go and get some guests for our fight.' The demon smirked as he saw five tails sprout from the boy's tail bone. "Yes, he has to be the one.' The demon vanished into the shadows as Naruto started to stand up.

"Boy, are you alright?" Naruto shook his head as he stood up. "you must be a tailed Half Demon if you are just now feeling the effects of Half Demonhood. From the looks of the ears and tails you must be Shipo's child or decendent."

"No, I'm his replacement." Naruto said as he stood up. "Is it just me or is the ground farther away from my face then usual or did I just get taller?" Indeed, Naruto did get taller. He was a 4'5" kid and now he stood at a large increase of six feet. "Man that hurt like hell."

"Child, when you beat Cerberus, did you feel a strong power flow through you?" Naruto nodded as he placed Kyuubi on the ground next to him. "Well, we Devil Arms are the strongest demons alive next to the tailed beasts. When a new tailed demon defeats or gains a Devil Arm, the number of tails increase. When you received Kyuubi no Kitsune, you gained your first and second tail. Then when you beat and obtained Cerberus, you achieved your thrid tail. Now that you have beaten us, you have obtained your fourth and fifth tails. Now, I'm not sure why but usually when you gain a tail you would go through a process similar to the one you just went through. But, you ended up waiting until your fourth to go through the process. My only guess would be is that you already were on par with Cerberus when you faced him so the effects were slowed. Now, when you face Nevan, you will gain your sixth tail and her Devil Arm. For now, I suggest you rest to recover from your wounds." Naruto nodded and laid down in front of the swords, falling asleep the moment he rested his head on his arm.

Rin and the Others

Rin was growing impatient. She wanted to go and see her cousin and make sure he was alright but the door was still frozen shut. Then, a few hours later, the entire group heard a scream from higher up in the tower. Now she waited for any way of knowing Naruto had completed the tower.

"It seems the boy is strong." Everyone turned to see two red eyes glowing in the shadows. "If you wish, you may witness his fight with the final Devil Arm in the tower if you follow my servent here."A reaper demon came out from the shadows and bekonded the group to follow it. "The Reaper will take you to a secret path to the top of the tower. I know you'll want to be there to see him gain his full demon status." The demon smirked before vanishing. Rin got up and started to follow the Reaper with the others. Vergil smirked.

'So, Rebellion is the new Devil Arm that protects Tenten. This will be interesting to see the boy fight.'

Naruto

Naruto had woken up hours ago and was fully refreshed. He made his way up the stairs to the next floor, slaying less demons then there was on the previous stairway. Naruto opened the next door.

Naruto walked in and shut the door behind him. The woman that was laying on the futon sat up and Naruto smirked.

"Hello there, sugar." Nevan vanished and reappeared by Naruto using her bats. She started to circle Naruto who watching her with a grin.

"I'm guessing you must be Nevan." The seductress nodded and wrapped her arms around him from the front.

"Why yes I am. And who might you be?" Nevan closed the gap between the two till there was only a few inches between them.

Naruto pulled out a kunai and pressed it to Nevan's neck in a flash.

"Names Naruto, babe. Don't move to fast or you won't be able to keep up." Naruto's now slit blue eyes gleamed with mischief.

Nevan smirked and backed away from Naruto. "Well, I guess we should get started, eh sugar?" Naruto smirked and slashed at Nevan with his kunai but the seductress was already gone.

Nevan sent a swam of bats at Naruto just as the boy sent a Great Fireball at the vampire. The bats and fire ball collided and exploded making a large smoke screen. Naruto rushed through the smoke, drawing Kyuubi and appearing right in front of the songstress.

Naruto slashed at the demoness and sent her into the wall before she turned into bats and flew to the other side of the room with a loud laugh.

The floor flashed white before shocking Naruto with electricity. The fox demon stood back up and smirked. "This is beginning to be fun." Naruto put Kyuubi on his back and drew the brother swords.

Naruto rushed at the demon and delivered a series of slashes at her. Every hit hurt her badly before she vanished again but this time in the middle of the room.

Naruto stood in a defensive stance as the Devil Arm seemingly glided along the floor and reached him. She was about to bite his neck but Naruto jumped away at the last minute. "That was close. Sorry but I don't kiss demons that try to kill me." Naruto smirked as the Seductress narrowed her eyes. Naruto put his hands in the tiger seal and smirks even wider.

"Boom." An exploding tag went off right on Nevan's dress and the Seductress turned into her Devil Arm.

Naruto picked Nevan up and sealed Nevan into a scroll just like he had done to Cerberus and walked for the next to floor. Once he reached the door to the stairwell however, Naruto doubled over in pain and the sixth tail appeared. "I'm starting to like this place." After a bit of rest from his onew tail, Naruto drew Kyuubi and walked up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 A Trick Reawakening and the Team Placements

Naruto entered the next room with out much of a hassle from any demons. The room he entered looked like a torture chamber, with all the cages hanging from the ceiling. Naruto walked forward looking around the room. "I could use this place for Ero-Sanin when he's peeking on onee-chan, Shizune-nee-chan or Baa-chan." Naruto thought aloud as a roar was heard above him. He looked up and smirked. "I'm guessing Beowolf." The large demon jumped from the roof and landed in front of the fox boy.

"That I am half breed. Seeing as how you made it all the way here I'm guessing you have come to gain your full demon blood? Or maybe power?" Naruto growled as he pointed Kyuubi at the large demon.

"I came to honor my promise to Kyuubi and I won't let you stand in my way." Beowolf smirked as he saw the determination in Naruto's eyes.

"Then let us begin, Halfling." Beowolf swiped his claw at the blond only to be stopped by Kyuubi. Naruto pushed his claw away and rushed the demon. Beowolf jumped back and roared as his wings spread out sending a shock wave of light at Naruto. Naruto jumped over the light and continued his path to Beowolf. The demon rushed the six tailed demon and slammed into him sending him back into the wall.

"Son of a bitch." Naruto growled and jumped to the side to dodge a cage that had fallen. Naruto jumped high into the air to dodge Beowolf's rush again and threw a kunai with an exploding tag into the Devil Arm's back.

"ARG! Damned half breed!" Naruto growled in anger and put his hands in the tiger seal.

"Damn this you over grown rat! Boom!" The exploding tag went off and blew the demon's back open showing muscle and bone from the demon.

ROAR

Beowolf turned to Naruto and growled as Naruto landed on the ground. "Boy you will die!" the large demon rushed at Naruto, slowed by his injury and Naruto jumped into the air and performed a helm splitter on Beowolf splitting the demon's head in half. The demon fell to the ground and turned into a pair of Gauntlet and Grieves. Naruto smirked and placed the new Devil Arms on. He started doing some Tai jutsu with them on and found them to very light and used no chakra to do any of the light attacks that came with them. He smiled and started to walk to the door only to feel the seventh tail come into existence.

"Seven tails down. Two Devil Arms to go." Naruto walked on through the tower to next room. The next room was not what he expected. It was a large room with bare walls except the few candles that lit corners of the room. "A Dark Room, eh? Looks like something that you'd think as a final room."

"That's because it is the final before you reach the roof and Rebellion." Naruto looked to the door across him to see a dark figure with what looked to be eight tails failing behind him. The voice was cold, calm and collected. Naruto smirked as he laughed.

"So, do you mind showing me who I get to beat the hell out of now?" the figure was impassive as he walked towards the middle of the room to show another Naruto with his hair spiked back, clothes that looked like Vergil's and a long katana in his hand. "So, I get to beat a look a like eh? This should be fun." The look a like scoffed as he vanished only to reappear back pressed against Naruto's.

"This will be quick for you, fool. You may call me, Sirus." Naruto smirked as he swiftly turned and went to deliver a punch to the clone's head only for it to duck and jump away from him.

"Alright then, pretty boy," Naruto drew Kyuubi and smirked as Sirus drew his sword. "Let's dance." Naruto and his clone dashed at each other and met mid way with the katana and zanbatou holding the other in place.

"Hn." Sirus jumped back and put the sword to his waist while crouching and Naruto watched as a black ball formed at the end of Sirus's blade. The same type of black ball appeared around Naruto and gashes started to appear on his body.

"Arg!" Naruto growled out as the ball vanished and Sirus looked to the boy with a calm look.

"You are weak." Naruto smirked as Sirus looked to him with a scowl. "What's with the smile, half breed? I'm closer to being a demon then you are. Soon, I'll have unlimited power." Naruto chuckled as he stood his full height and cracked his neck.

"Then I guess that's enough playing." Naruto and the boy vanished only to appear with swords meeting and vanishing again. The two flashed about the room, meeting sword with sword. The sounds of them meeting were heard throughout the room with the clash of steel. Naruto jumped back and started hand seals as the Sirus looked to him unfazed or winded.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Naruto shot several fire balls with shuriken hidden in the flames as the clone spun his sword in front of him. The flaming shuriken were stopped and caught in the rotation of the blade until Sirus swiped his blade on the floor once to place the shuriken on the floor and then hit them all in one strike, sending them flying back at Naruto at a greater speed. Naruto brought his sword above his head and brought it down in a downward slash, splitting the stars in half and they crashed into the wall. Sirus and Naruto rushed and met each other in the middle of the room trying to push the other back. The two struggled for control for a few moments before Naruto took his sword away and the two started to dance, striking swords together and moving around the other. Sparks flew where the swords met as the two continued to fight the other. Each sped up their movements, their strikes becoming blurs but their movement seemed to be the same. The two clashed their swords together and Naruto gritted his teeth as the two pushed against the other. The two blades looked to glow red at the point of contact and Naruto's sword was removed from his hands in a single move as Sirus plunged his sword into Naruto's abdomen. Naruto's eyes filled with shock as Sirus pulled his sword out of the boy and placed it back into the sheath after getting the blood off.

"You are a fool, Naruto." Sirus watched the boy fall onto his back and walked over to Kyuubi. Picking up the sword, he started towards the stair well.

'I can't lose here.' Naruto growled as he tried to stand. He managed to get to a crouching position before Sirus turned and rushed him, plunging Kyuubi into the boy's stomach.

"Foolishness, Naruto! Foolishness!" The blade embedded itself into the ground and Sirus started for the stairs.

'I . . . . Won't DIE HERE!' Kyuubi glowed red and exploded itself into the air as Naruto shot up and rushed the look a like with eyes bleeding youki. Sirus turned and in a flash, his sword stopped Naruto's claw from meeting his face.

"I see you have awakened your Devil Trigger. This should be interest . . . . ." Sirus didn't get to finish as a ball of chakra was smashed into his chest.

"Rasengan!"The ball tore away at the clone's chest as Naruto started to become covered in fur and his body take on a fox like appearance. When Sirus recovered from the attack that had sent him flying into the wall, he was looking at a fox the size of Kisame with seven tails looking at him.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto lunged forward and swiped his claw at the clone, leaving 4 large gashes across his arm as Sirus jumped away. Naruto jumped at him again and this time landed right in front of him.

"You managed to hurt me, weakling. Congrats." Naruto smirked as one of his seven tails picked the clone up and he saw six chakra spheres at the points of each tail.

"Well, you know what they say. Payback's a bitch!" Naruto rammed all six Rasengans into the clone and it smirked as it faded into nothingness. Naruto calmed himself and started to turn back into his normal form. When he finished transforming, he saw he had his eighth tail and the same clothes as his clone. He felt calmer, more in control with his chakra and he felt the knowledge of his new gift flow through him. He smirked as he vanished into thin air and reappeared next to Kyuubi. He held up his hand and a throwing knife made from chakra appeared. He threw it and it stuck into the wall before vanishing. He picked Kyuubi off the ground and ran a hand through his hair, spiking it back.

"This is very interesting. I like this." Naruto walked on to the stair well to see a golden statue blocking his path. "I wonder what that is." A voice came from the statue that sounded like a woman.

This is the last rest you will have before your final battle. Please, give me some blood and I will keep your weapons safe. You are only allowed two Devil Arms for your next battle. Naruto frowned but cut open his palm and let some drip on the base of the statue. Naruto kept Kyuubi and Beowolf with him and let the rest of the Devil Arms be in the hands of the Golden Statue. The Statue glowed and vanished as Naruto began his ascent to the final place.

Final Floor of the Temmin na Gru

Rin was nervous as the group reached the top by the use of secret elevator. Itachi was looking at the place in awe while Kisame smirked looking at the bloodstained floor. Vergil walked into the middle, where a large crystal could be seen.

"What is this doing here, Rebellion? Last I checked, Tenten was sealed inside the tower not in this crystal." The demon in the shadows smirked as it's crimson eyes scanned the group of watcher to Naruto's final match.

"I put her inside a small dimension that only me and the one who beats me after completing the tower may enter. She is quite safe and time has frozen for her. She is no older then she was when you brought her here." The cold demon slayer nodded as a roar was heard from behind him.

"Master Vergil!" the demon slayer turned to see a three headed dog and the other Devil Arms standing near a Gold Statue.

"What are you all doing here? Shouldn't you be with Naruto?" Nevan chuckled as Rebellion smirked from the shadows.

"We are under the statue's binding spell. Naruto should be here soon, sugar." Kisame looked to the half naked demon and feinted from a nose bleed. Rin shook her head as Itachi kept his eyes to the crystal.

"So, nice to see you all here." Everyone looked to see Naruto coming up the final steps and into the large ring that Vergil stood in. Vergil looked at the child with a curious eye.

"Why are you wearing clothes similar to mine?" the two asked in unison as Rebellion laughed out loud. Causing both demons to look at it.

"It seems Naruto's hidden power was your Dark Slayer Style, Vergil."

"I see. Well, I guess it's time to see the out come to these tests of yours Naruto." Naruto nodded calmly as Vergil walked over to Naruto's group of friends and everyone watched as a light flashed around the ring as Rebellion walked into the ring, making all the present Devil Arms pale and shocked.

"M-M-Master Dante?" Agni asked as the crimson eyed version of Dante laughed even more as he reached behind him and pulled out his former Master's old guns.

"No but this is the form I choose to use as my demon form. Now, seeing as how it won't be fair to use these," Rebellion threw the two weapons into the crystal and they vanished. The crystal lifted high into the sky as Rebellion started to crack his knuckles and neck."There now, we can have a fair fight." Naruto looked on with a calm look and his body relaxed as the demon flexed its claws."Let's dance." Naruto and Rebellion vanished and claw met fist in the middle of the ring.

"Their both so fast." Itachi channeled more chakra to his eyes and formed the Mangekyou Sharingan, seeing the fight even clearer then before. "That's better. Now I can see their movements." Kisame looked to the fight and whistled as the two met blow for blow.

"Man, their good." Itachi nodded as Rin activated her Soul Reaper Eyes and watched the match.

Naruto dodged a punch and rolled to avoid a kick from the Devil Arm. He pulled his sword back and brought it forward faster then the eye could see, sending an arch of blood red chakra at the Dante clone. The Devil Arm jumped over it and his arm turned into a blade. The two clashed continuously until Naruto jumped back and let out an inhuman roar.

"Trigger!" the Devil Arms that Naruto had beaten smirked as Naruto took to his eight tailed fox form and the humans showed great surprise, except Vergil, who didn't show it. Naruto roared again and used his tails to lash out at Rebellion. The sword dodged one tail after another as Naruto closed in on him. Rin gasped when she saw her cousin's eyes.

"He's activated the Shinigamigan!" Itachi smirked as Naruto opened his mouth charging chakra while Rebellion tried to dodge all the tails. Naruto tilted his head back and shot it forward, sending a blast of chakra at the sword.

"Oh shit." Rebellion jumped up into the air only to be caught by one of Naruto's tails.

Say good night, Rebellion. Naruto charged chakra into his tails and formed Rasengans at the tips. Seven Rasengan Tails! Naruto clashed all seven of the tails into the devil arm and changed back into his human form panting while Rebellion laughed as he stood up, clutching the stump of an arm he had.

"Little brat. You fight just like master used to." Rebellion turned to Vergil and smirked. "Looks like you have a new apprentice, Master Vergil. Now, see ya around." Rebellion jumped and turned into his sword form. The broadsword spun and landed stabbed into the ground. Naruto walked up and took the sword from the ground and smirked.

"Nice. I like this." Vergil groaned. It was like looking at a miniature version of Dante. Naruto turned to the crystal in the sky as it calmly came down to the floor. Naruto walked up to it and looked at it.

"Go in. You'll find Tenten inside." Vergil called out as Naruto grinned and walked into the crystal. He looked around to see he was in a large room fit for a princess.

"Damn, talk about heavy on the décor. Well, let's see where she's at." Naruto looked around the room and heard a shattering noise behind him. Turning, he saw a pride had broken the crystal. "You are so dead." Naruto summoned a magic dagger and threw it, stabbing the pride in the head and turning it to dust. Looking past the pile of dust, he saw a four poster bed with what looked to be a teen in it. Naruto walked towards it and watched as another pride appeared.

"You must be the new master of the Devil Arms. Please, follow me."Naruto nodded but held Rebellion at the ready. The two walked straight to the bed and Naruto froze as he saw the angelic face of Aura. Her silver hair spread under her like a halo, Naruto unconsciously licked his lips at the look of her ruby lips. The Pride that was with Naruto turned to him. "Sire, this is where I take my leave. I know nothing of the spell that holds her so you are on your own." Naruto nodded as he cut the Pride in half with great speed.

'Hmm, how to wake a lovely looking woman like you?' Naruto shook his head of the thought and blushed. 'What am I thinking? I don't even know this woman. Though, she is beautiful.' Naruto felt Rebellion pulse and looked at it. "What?" The sword turned back to its demon form and smirked.

"I placed a spell on her to freeze time, making her sleep and stay ten. I read your mind and to be truthful, found it a bit funny." Naruto scowled at him.

"Then you know how to break it."

"And so does the fox you hold. He just didn't know about Tenten until now." Naruto looked to his other hand that held Kyuubi as it turned into a man with nine tails, crimson eyes and fox like features wearing a lord's kimono.

"You are a fool, Rebellion! You know that spell is forbidden! Dante and Vergil will kill Naruto for breaking it!" Rebellion sighed as Naruto looked between the two.

"Well, it was the only spell that would stop time around her, keep her from aging and let her sleep dreamlessly. Yes, I know it was forbidden and Vergil will be displeased with the results but what choice did I have? I wasn't going to let the child stay awake for all these years, mourning the fact her father is in Mundas's hands. Tell me what I was to do." Kyuubi looked to the girl and sighed.

"I don't have any other answer. I guess we'll have to live with it." Rebellion nodded as Naruto growled.

"Are you gonna tell me what the hell is going on or do I have to beat it out the two of you?" Kyuubi laughed as Rebellion smirked.

"He's a combination of Dante and Vergil."

"I must say, this is an interesting surprise." Rebellion looked around the room and spotted the one person he never wanted to see again.

"Didn't Dante and Vergil kill you a long time ago, Jester?" The clown laughed as it jumped down from the roof and landed by the group.

"Ah, but I just wanted to see my granddaughter. Is that wrong?" Rebellion reached behind him only to grab air. "Your guns are over there. Now, what is going on about this so called spell?" Kyuubi sighed and looked to the clown as Rebellion walked over and picked up the two guns on the dresser.

"Rebellion used the Sleeping in Frozen Time Spell to keep Tenten alive and stop her aging as well as her keeping her dreamless." Jester scowled and looked to Tenten.

"You mean to tell me that this boy," Arkam, who surprised Naruto in the sudden change in appearance, pointed to the demon "Is to mark my granddaughter?" Rebellion scoffed and walked back up to the bed where Naruto's eye was twitching.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL TALKING ABOUT!" the three demons turned to the boy and sighed.

"Well, boy, the spell that holds Tenten can only be broken if you, the conqueror of the tower, mark her." Jester calmly stated as Naruto scowled.

"Translation into human means." Kyuubi scratched the back of his head as Rebellion smirked.

Well, you have to bite her here." Rebellion pointed to the point between Tenten's neck and shoulder. "After that, push your demon chakra into the bite and you'll wake her." Kyuubi and Jester looked to the sword. Naruto rose a brow and turned to the angel in the bed.

"All I have to do is bite her and push chakra into her?" Rebellion smirked and nodded. Kyuubi and Jester felt something pressing at their lower back as Naruto lifted the girl into a sitting position.

"Say anything and I'll fill you both with so much led you'll be shitting it for ten years." Rebellion's threat was heard by the two demons as Naruto brushed aside the hair from her neck. Naruto bit down on the spot the sword pointed to and pushed chakra into the girl's body. Rebellion chuckled as he turned back into his sword form and Tenten's shinning amber eyes snapped open and in reaction to Naruto, bite down on his neck as well. Naruto growled as he felt the girl bite him and the ninth and surprisingly tenth tails come into form. Naruto pulled away from the girl's neck and licked the small remnants of blood off the girl as she did the same.

"Well, now that that's settled, I'm guessing Vergil is going to kill Naruto." Kyuubi mumbled as Arkam nodded. Tenten sighed as she snuggled into Naruto's warmth. Just then she went wide eyed and jumped off the bed.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!" Naruto stood from the bed as he caught sight of the fox paw print on her neck and the knowledge of what he had just done went through his mind. Naruto roared as he finally had gotten all of Kyuubi's knowledge on demons too late.

"That son of a bitch tricked me into marking you!" Tenten's hand snapped up to her neck and saw the sword mark on Naruto's neck.

"What?" Naruto looked over to Kyuubi and growled as he charged up Beowolf.

"You. Explain. NOW!" Jester gulped at the KI that Naruto was letting out as he looked to Tenten.

"Naruto, it wasn't my fault! It was Rebellion's! He had Ebony and Ivory pointed at us and if we said anything he would have turned us into my weapon form and knock the clown out." Naruto growled as he looked at the sword on the floor.

"Wait, where's my dad and Uncle Vergil?" Tenten called out as Jester sighed and appeared at the girl's side.

"My dear, you must remember what happened all those years ago. Dante is in Mundas's hands now." Tenten froze in mid step as she started to walk to the two guns and sword. Everything started to come back to her as Naruto held back the urge to hold her from her overwhelming sadness.

"No. No, no, no, NO!" Tenten grabbed her head and Naruto growled as Kyuubi and Jester looked to him.

"Well, go to her." Kyuubi turned into his Zanbatou and Naruto was gone in the second he finished, holding the girl to his chest as Jester walked over to the Devil Arms.

"Boy, that girl is my only granddaughter. I am forbidden to leave the tower but if any harm comes to her I will personally skin you alive before killing you very painfully. Regardless of the rules." Jester picked the weapons up and placed them on the bed. He vanished from the room as Naruto held Tenten close to him.

"Tenten, please, don't cry. I'll help you get your father back." Naruto rubbed the girl's back as the girl nodded. "But before that, I guess I have to tell you about what Rebellion tricked me into doing." Tenten pulled away and looked into the demon lord's face that was her mate too.

"What do you mean? Rebellion never had a demon form." Naruto sighed and brushed the girl's tears away.

"Rebellion never did until after he sealed you into this room. He used something called Sleeping in Frozen Time to keep you from dreaming and aging so, from what Rebellion has told me, you are still 10. Now, I am a tailed demon, replacement to the Kyuubi no Kitsune. As I fought my way up the tower, the Devil Arms that once served your father became mine and told me about you being sealed in this tower. I was never told about how I would wake you until Rebellion, who took on the form of your father in his honor, told me to bite you and push my chakra into the bite. I did not know I would be marking you as my mate until I had received my ninth tail. You awoke and I'm guessing out of reaction from being marked, you did the same to me." Tenten blushed and shivered as Naruto brushed his fingers over the paw print mark he left.

"So, that means we're married now, right?" Naruto sighed and nodded.

"Yes and I have a feeling your uncle is going to kill me for what I had to do. I want to kill Rebellion for the little trick but being he's a Devil Arm, I can't kill him, only beat the shit out of him." Tenten giggled and leaned into the demon boy's chest.

Top of Temmin na Gru

"What's taking them so long?" Rin growled as Vergil's right hand twitched.

'Why do I feel like killing the boy?' Vergil mused as a form came from the crystal. "What Jester?"

"I'm telling you right now, boy that when you see Tenten you will want to kill that boy. Rebellion used the forbidden sleeping spell on her and you know what a person has to do to break it." Vergil's eyes flashed in anger as Jester vanished.

"REBELLION!" Vergil's voice shook the walls of the cave as a dark aura covered him.

"Hey, pretty boy. What the heck was the clown talking about?" Rin called out as Vergil growled.

"That damned sword just made my niece that boy's mate." Rin looked to her friends in confusion and only got a shrug from Itachi but a spaced out look from shark face. Kisame shook his head and refocus.

"Looks like Naruto's married now." Rin looked at the shark confused as Vergil sighed.

"What he means, Uzumaki, is that Naruto broke the spell my niece was under by marking her as his mate, or wife using human terms." Rin nodded and screamed.

"YOU DAMN SWORD!" Itachi and Kisame gulped as they felt two major killing intents being released from the two. The Devil Arms just shook their heads and sighed. The crystal started to glow as two figures walked out of it. One being Naruto and the other was a silver haired girl with amber eyes, Rebellion on her back with Ebony and Ivory in their holsters at her hips. Naruto looked to the Demon Slayer and gulped when he vanished and appeared in front of the two.

"As much as I would like to kill Rebellion I can't but I will say this." Vergil turned his gaze to Naruto and narrowed his eyes. "You hurt my niece and I will turn you into confetti in the blink of an eye." Naruto nodded as Tenten giggled.

"Uncle!" Tenten glomped her uncle with her tail failing happily. Wait, tail?

"Tenten, did you inherit his fox traits?" Tenten blushed and nodded, her ears twitching with the sounds of feet coming towards them.

"Naruto!" Naruto turned to see Rin stomping towards him and smiled.

"Yo." Rin smacked the boy on his head, making his face meet the ground.

"You little trouble maker! You should have told me you were going to climb this tower!" Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly as Vergil shook his head.

"Sorry, Rin-nee-san. Kyuubi told me to either enter the tower or lose my chance at becoming his heir." Rin shook her head and hugged the boy.

"Ya little brat. You scared us." Kisame smirked as Itachi stayed silent.

"Well, we can leave the tower now. I suggest returning to Konoha so you all don't have to keep running." Vergil saw Itachi flinch at the village's name. "What?"

"I was run out of the village when my family was killed. Long story short, power hungry council ordered the death of me, my mother and father but failed as I killed everyone that attacked me except they got my mom and dad. The only two alive are my little brother and me." Vergil nodded as he let Aura go.

"Well, you can just have those Yamanaka's check your memory. They'll figure it out."

"About that, I know they will, but it's my little brother. He wants me dead since he thought I killed everyone." Vergil nodded as he turned to the tower's edge.

"We'll worry about that later. I will see you all at the bottom." Vergil jumped from the top of the tower and everyone but the Devil Arms, Tenten and Naruto looked on in shock.

"See ya." Naruto walked away with Tenten as the others followed after a bark from Cerberus.

A week Later, Konoha

"Halt! State your business!" a Jonin yelled out to the traveling group as Rin walked forward.

"Rin Uzumaki returning from training mission." The Jonin nodded and looked to the group.

"What's two S-rank missing ninja doing here with you?" Itachi sighed as Kisame grumbled something along the lines of damned Mizukage.

"They are here to speak with the Hokage. Itachi wishes to prove his innocents and so does Kisame." The Jonin nodded as he motioned for a group of ANBU to surround the group.

"They will take you to the Hokage." Rin nodded and they made their way into the village. Naruto and Tenten looked around and saw a bunch of the villagers going about their day. Tenten took hold of Naruto's hand and smiled to the demon boy.

The Hokage sighed as he looked at the group of people in the room and shook his head. "Well, I guess this will be a long day." Rin nodded as Itachi and Kisame walked forward. "You two will wait here while Naruto and Tenten go to the Academy to make yourselves known. That is, if the two of you wish to become ninja." Naruto nodded as Tenten looked to her uncle.

"As long as she is on the same team as him that is find." Vergil stated in a stoic tone.

"Well, I guess that can be arranged." Naruto smirked as the Hokage handed a slip of paper to him. "Take that to a teacher named Iruka Umino. He will be your teacher for the time you are in the academy. Now as for Vergil, what would you like to do?" The cold man turned and scowled to the Hokage.

"I will be staying in the village to train Naruto and Tenten in the slayer styles. I will become a ninja but don't expect me to just give my power away." Sarutobi nodded as he turned to Rin, the two demons already gone.

"I'm in a lot of trouble aren't I?" Rin smirked as Itachi shivered.

"Oh you don't even know the half of it old man. The slug and toad are pissed and are on their way to beat the monkey senseless." The Hokage paled and dropped his pipe. "Well, I'll be heading to the Namikaze Clan House so if you need me, that's where I'll be." Sarutobi nodded as he threw Vergil a Leaf Headband.

"You are going down in our records as a Special Jonin. You two are dismissed." Vergil nodded and followed Rin out of the tower. "Now, let's clear your names, shall we?"

Naruto and Tenten

Naruto and Tenten were led to the Academy by a Tiger masked ANBU. Naruto turned to the ANBU and thanked him before the man vanished. The two walked into the building and headed for the front desk. The lady at the desk looked up and smiled. "Can I help you?" Naruto nodded.

"Can you tell me where Iruka Umino's class is?" the lady nodded and led the two to the training grounds. A scar face Chunin was standing with a large class of students.

"Iruka! You have two visitors!" Iruka turned to see Naruto and Tenten walking up to the class. Naruto handed the slip of paper the Sandaime gave him to the Chunin and he smiled and nodded.

"Alright class, it seems we have two new students that will be joining us. Please introduce yourselves." Naruto nodded and stepped forward with an unemotional look, making some of the students flinch.

"I am Naruto Namikaze." Tenten stepped forward with a grin that would make her father proud.

"I'm Tenten Namikaze and wife to Naruto Namikaze." Iruka nodded and pointed to a tall boy wearing a trench coat and shades.

"Shino Aburame." Iruka pointed out to a timid girl.

"H-Hinata H-H-Hyuga."

"Troublesome, Shikamaru Nara."

"Munch Choji Munch Akimichi."

"Ino Yamanaka." Said blond girl had hearts in her eyes looking at Naruto while Tenten narrowed her eyes. Iruka pointed to a pink haired girl.

"Sakura Haruno."

"Kiba Inuzuka! The Top Dog!" Naruto scoffed as Iruka pointed to the last student.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto smirked as Tenten looked to her mate.

"Isn't that the name of Itachi's clan?" Naruto nodded and Sasuke froze in place.

"What do you know about that man?" Naruto looked to the boy with his cold look on his face.

"Nothing that would concern you." Sasuke growled as Iruka stepped in between the boys.

"Alright, seeing as how we're having Tai Jutsu lessons today, I want Tenten and Kiba to fight first. No weapons, jutsus or killing." Tenten frowned as she took her father's sword and guns and handed them to Naruto. "That means no Akamaru, Kiba."

"Keep em safe." Naruto nodded and Tenten stepped into the middle of the ring. Kiba smirked as he walked into the ring.

"Hey, sweet cheeks, you wanna go out after class." Naruto growled dangerously.

"No thanks, I'm taken mutt. Beside, he would kill you the first chance he got." Tenten looked out the corner of her eye to Naruto and saw him flexing his claws. She frowned as Kiba chuckled.

"I bet I could beat him." Tenten went wide eyed as Naruto vanished from his spot.

"NARUTO STOP!" Naruto froze just before Kyuubi was about to cut Kiba's head off. Naruto growled as Kiba looked on in fear at the crimson red eyes.

"Do NOT challenge a demon to its mate, mutt boy. You could lose your life." Naruto vanished again and Kiba feinted.

"Ok never mind about that, how about Tenten and Sakura instead." Sakura walked into the ring as a few of the students pulled Kiba out. "Begin!" Sakura rushed Tenten who grinned.

"Ba bye." Tenten vanished and appeared right behind Sakura. She put her hands together and brought the combined fist down onto the girl's shoulder. Sakura cried out in pain and fell to her knees while Naruto and Tenten sweat dropped.

'Damn . . . . She's weak.' The two demon thought together as Iruka check her shoulder.

"You'll be fine, Sakura. Alright, Sasuke and Naruto." Naruto placed Kyuubi and Beowolf on the ground after handing Rebellion and the twin pistols to Tenten. Naruto stood before the Uchiha as Iruka started the match. The Uchiha ran at the demon as Naruto got into the Royal Guard Stance that Rebellion had taught him and Tenten. Sasuke threw a punch to Naruto's face only for Naruto to deflect it and punch the boy in the face, throwing the boy back a good ten feet.

"Is this all the Uchiha Clan has to offer? Itachi gives me a better warm up then you." Sasuke growled and rushed the boy again. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's fist and threw him into the air. The Uchiha landed on his feet and rushed him again. "You just don't give up do you?"

"Iruka-sensei! Naruto's cheating!" Iruka groaned and glared at the girl that yelled out.

"Shut up or stay after for detention." Iruka smirked as he turned back to the fight to see Sasuke getting thrown aside again by Naruto. When he took a good look at Sasuke's face, he saw two crimson orbs in his eyes. He looked on shocked as Naruto dodged another punch and this time, kneed the Uchiha in the gut.

"You bore me." Naruto started to walk away as Sasuke glared at the boy before starting seals for a jutsu. Iruka went wide eyed as Sasuke finished and was about to jump in and call for the boy to stop but Naruto vanished and kicked the boy in the head, knocking him out cold. "Fool!" Naruto walked back over to Tenten and was glomped by the girl. The rest of the day went on without anything interesting and the class was dismissed as the same ANBU that brought Naruto and Tenten walked into the room.

"Naruto, Tenten, please follow me to the Namikaze Compound." Naruto and his mate nodded as the two vanished with the ANBU. Sasuke, who had woken up near the end of class glared at the spot that the demon had occupied only a few moments prier.

'I must have his power.'

Two Years Later

Naruto and Tenten were cuddled together under the cover of Naruto's tails with Naruto's tenth intertwined with her own. Tenten backed closer into Naruto's chest as the demon boy tightened his grip around the girl. Over the past two years, Naruto and Tenten had gotten training in all of Dante and Vergil's styles and Naruto specialized with Kyuubi and Beowolf while his mate stayed with Rebellion. She was an expert with her father's guns but never used them unless a demon was the target. They were masters at the Dark Slayer style and Trickster Styles, both being a bit similar and the fact they were demon foxes, Tenten from being marked by Naruto. Both were also able to change into a fox at will.

Naruto buried his face into his mate's long silver hair as he tightened his hold on the woman, gaining a moan from her. Naruto felt his hands on something soft and squeezed it out of curiosity. Tenten moaned as Naruto repeated his action. The silver haired demon turned over and looked Naruto in the eyes.

"Naruto, as much as I love you, please stop that." Naruto followed his hands and found them under Tenten's oversized t shirt and on her breasts. Naruto withdrew his hands from his blushing mate and wrapped them around her waist.

"Sorry, love." Tenten smiled and snuggled back into his embrace and closed her eyes.

"It's okay, foxy. Just don't do that when I'm asleep." 'Even though it felt good.' Naruto nodded and held Tenten close to him, closing his eyes. The two had just relaxed again when a knock at the door made the two growl.

"Naruto! Tenten! Time to go to the Academy." Rin's voice came from the other side of the door. Naruto sat up with Tenten and growled.

"Ok, onee-chan!" Naruto yelled out and felt Tenten lean her head on his shoulder.

"Calm down Naruto." Naruto sighed and wrapped his arm around the girl's waist.

"What? I was comfortable." Tenten giggled and smirked.

"Well, maybe next time we'll use a silencing jutsu on the room." Naruto grinned and looked out of the corner of his eye at his mate.

"Maybe I'll do a bit more." Tenten blushed as one of Naruto's tail brushed over her breasts when he wrapped another around her tail and smirked. Tenten smirked back at him before biting down on the sword mark on his shoulder, causing him to groan and shiver. She licked the blood away and kissed the mark she had given him two years ago.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Tenten climbed out of bed and made her way to her dresser as Naruto used the Air Trick to appear at his dresser.

"Cheater." Naruto mumbled. Tenten looked over her shoulder and grinned.

"You love me and you know it." Naruto vanished from view and clamped his mouth over the paw print on Tenten's shoulder. The girl gasped and stiffened.

"Pay back." Naruto said pulling back and licking away the blood. Naruto vanished again and Tenten growled at the loss of her mate's presence.

Academy

Naruto was in his fox form as the class entered the room slowly. Tenten ran a claw through his fur as he purred on her lap. Sarutobi had informed the village about why the Kyuubi attacked and the village saw Naruto in a different light then before they knew about Orochimaru so the two were free to walk about the village without a gen jutsu to hide what they really look like. Once everyone was in class, Iruka got them to quiet down. Naruto turned back into his human form and took the seat next to Tenten.

"Alright class, today is the Graduation Exams. You will perform the Henge, Replacement and Clone jutsus. I will call you all up one at a time and you will perform them. You MUST be able to do them or you won't pass." Naruto sighed as Iruka looked up to him. "Naruto, you're up first." Naruto nodded and vanished, reappearing next to Iruka. "First, replacement." Naruto replaced himself with a chair. "Henge and it better not be that damned Sexy Jutsu of yours." Naruto smirked as Tenten giggled.

"Alright then." Naruto made the tiger seal. "Henge!" When the smoke cleared, Iruka was slack jawed as well as most of the class. "What? You look like you've never seen the Yondaime before." Naruto turned back to normal as Iruka shook his head.

"Now the clone."

"Shadow Clone jutsu!" twenty Naruto's filled the room and all had smirks on them. Sasuke saw this and clenched his fists.

'That power should be mine!' Naruto was handed a headband and vanished from the room.

Hokage Tower

"So, that was Naruto, eh?" Kakashi stated as he and the rest of the Jonin watched the exams from the crystal ball.

"Yes he is Kakashi and if Tenten passes both of them shall be on your team with two others since we have an uneven amount of students this year." The Hokage got nods from all the Jonin as Vergil appeared next to the old man, Yamato in his hand.

"How are they doing?" The Hokage chuckled.

"Well, Naruto passed with flying colors and Tenten is taking her turn now." The demon slayer nodded as he watched the event through the ball. Tenten did all the jutsus correctly and the cold man's eyes soften as he saw the girl use the henge to turn into her mother.

"It seems she really misses her parents." The Hokage looked to the man.

"What happened to them?" Vergil sighed and shook his head.

"That is a story for another time." The Hokage nodded as the Jonin looked to the silver haired slayer.

"So, you're the Dark Slayer I've been hearing about?" Vergil nodded and looked to Kakashi.

"Yes I am but let me warn you now, Copy Ninja. I don't like copy cats. Especially people who take others' hard work by the use of an eye." Kakashi glared at the man before turning back to the ball.

"So, that's Sasuke Uchiha." Asuma was answered with a nod. "Looks like a mistake waiting to happen if you ask me." Kakashi turned and glared but the red eyed woman in the room cut him off from saying anything.

"He still holds a grudge against Itachi even after he was proven innocent. He's nothing but a power hungry fool and you know that Kakashi." Kakashi growled and turned back to the ball.

"Kakashi, you will be getting Sasuke." All the Jonin and one demon slayer turned to the Hokage. "This is an order by the council. They overruled me."

After Lunch

"Alright everyone, time for the team placements." Iruka announce. Sasuke scowled as Tenten and Naruto looked at each other.

'A team? They'll only hold me back.'

"I hope we get the same team like the Hokage said we would." Naruto whispered to the silver haired girl.

"Yeah."

"Team one . . . . . Team 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Namikaze and Tenten Namikaze. Your Jonin Sensei's are Kakashi Hatake and Vergil." Naruto and Tenten frowned as Sakura jumped up and taunted Ino. "Team 8: Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka. Your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi."

"Iruka-sensei! Why does fox boy get to be with Tenten?" Over the past two years, Kiba has tried again and again to get Tenten to go out with him but failed since the two would always send him through the nearest wall. Tenten growled and vanished. Kiba was lift off his chair and met two crimson eyes.

"Because you fool one, the Hokage already agreed to put us on the same team. Two, I am Naruto's mate now shut up or," Tenten pointed Ebony to his chest, "I'll fill you full of lead." Naruto laughed as Tenten threw the mutt through the wall again and took her seat back with Naruto's tails wrapping around her. Iruka shook his head with a sigh.

"Team 9 is currently still active. Team Ten: Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. Your senseis will be here shortly."

"Team 7 with me." Vergil called out from behind Iruka making the Chunin jump in surprise. Said team walked off with the demon slayer as Iruka shook his head. They arrived at the roof and saw Kakashi tied up glaring at the man.

"Ok, can you untie me now?" Kakashi's eyes widened when a flash of silver was seen. The ropes that bound him were cut away and Vergil's sword placed back in it's sheathe. Kakashi stood up and leaned against the rail as Vergil stood next to the Copy Ninja. "Alright team, time for introductions."

"Can you go first sensei to give us an idea?" Kakashi nodded.

"Alright, I am Kakashi Hatake. My Likes and Dislikes are none of your business. My dreams . . . . I have many hobbies."

"Kakashi Hatake, also known as Kopi-nin no Kakashi. Likes Make Out Paradise. Has the Sharingan in his left eye. Student to the 4th Hokage of Konoha. Likes my cousin but doesn't have a chance with her. Dreams are to star in a Make Out Paradise movie." Naruto stated with a grin while reading from a black book and looking at Kakashi with his Soul Reaper Eyes. Kakashi growled as Vergil started.

"I am Vergil. I am on this team only to train Tenten and Naruto. That's all you need to know." His cold glare at Naruto told the boy to not say anything.

"Alright, you next, pinky."

"I am Sakura Haruno. I like (Looks at gay emo) . . . . I dislike Ino and Naruto. My hobbies . . . (looks to emo fag again) My dreams (Do I need to say it?)" Kakashi groaned as he pointed to the fag.

"You next Uchiha."

"I am Sasuke Uchiha. I have little likes and hate almost everything. My hobby is training. My ambition is to resurrect my clan and surpass my ex-brother." Naruto shook his head.

"You next, cocky smart ass." Naruto smirked.

"I am Naruto Namikaze. I like my mate Tenten, dango, pocky, pranks and swords. I don't like emo people, demons that try to kill my friends, family or my mate and fan girls. My hobbies are cooking, prank pulling, reading and training. Oh and demon slaying. My dreams are to free my father in law, kill a man named Mundas and hold true to my promise to Kyuubi of being a great king." Naruto saw the three humans go slack jaw and Vergil nod. Kakashi shook out of his stupor and pointed to Tenten.

"Ok, the other cocky smart ass." Tenten grinned making Vergil shake his head. She was too much like her father.

"I am Tenten Namikaze. I like my mate Naruto, his cooking, pocky and pranks. I don't like that Kiba kid, emos; like the teme over there;" Tenten pointed to Sasuke. "I also don't like copy cats and perverts, like you and Jiraiya." Tenten glared to her team sensei. "My hobbies are cooking, slaying demons and messing with Ebony and Ivory." Tenten held up the two pistols and smirked. "My dream is to kill Mundas, get my father back and be just as great as my family at demon slaying." Vergil smirked and nodded.

"Interesting. Well, I want all of you to meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow morning at 9. Don't eat breakfast or you'll throw up. Ja ne." Kakashi vanished as Vergil growled.

"I advise you all to eat. He has a tendency to be two and a half hours late." The team nodded as the silver haired man vanished. Naruto and Tenten jumped off towards home as Sasuke walked away, ignoring Sakura.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4:

Naruto and Tenten walked onto the training grounds two and a half hours late. Sakura looked and yelled at them. "You're both late, Dobe!" the two demons slapped their hands over their ears as Naruto growled.

"Shut up banshee! Kakashi's not even here yet so we're fine." Sakura was about to yell at them again when she rounded on the explosion of smoke that showed Kakashi.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto growled again as Kakashi scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, I was helping an old lady cross the street and then a bunch of cats started to chase me." Tenten growled and started to shoot off rounds at Kakashi's feet.

"Get to the test! Or do you want to keep on dancing?" Kakashi continued to jump as Sakura paled and Naruto laughed his ass off.

"ALRIGHT! Just stop firing!" Tenten stopped and smirked. Kakashi pulled out three bells and showed them to the Genin. "What we're going to do is this. You all have to get a bell before this timer goes off." Kakashi produced a timer out of no where and placed it on the stone behind him. "It's set to go off at two. Whoever doesn't get a bell will go back to the academy and not get lunch, since I will be tying you to the logs and tree over there." Kakashi pointed to the three logs and a tree as Naruto and Tenten smirked at each other and Kakashi caught it. 'So, they figured it out already did they? Let's see then.' "GO!" all four Genin jumped away as Kakashi looked for them.

'Sasuke's in the tree, Sakura is in the bushes and the fox and trigger happy girl are GONE!' Kakashi hid his surprise as he pulled out his book and started to read. 'They have three hours so all's well.'

Naruto and Tenten sat watching the Jonin. "We need to get Sasuke and Sakura to cooperate." Tenten nodded as a twitch in her left hand singled her anger at the pervert. "Calm, yourself dear, I'm sure we can get him for that book." Tenten nodded and turned to her mate.

"You get Sakura and I'll get Sasuke." Naruto nodded and phased out of existence, his use of the Air Trick. Tenten jumped away towards Sasuke and sighed. 'This is going to be a pain in the ass.'

Naruto landed behind Sakura and covered her mouth to keep her from screaming. "Quiet! He already knows you're here. I have an idea but we all need to work together." Naruto released his hold on the girl and she growled at him.

"You just want to make sure you and Tenten don't go back to the Academy but you also want Sasuke to go back too you dobe." Naruto growled making the girl flinch.

"This is a test that we all need to pass, banshee. Use that brain of yours instead of thinking with your pussy! They put us in teams for a reason." Naruto vanished as the girl grew red in anger and embarrassment. Naruto headed towards Tenten and Sasuke when his mark burned and he heard gun shots. "SHIT!"

Few Minutes Prier

Tenten landed on the same branch as Sasuke and led the boy away to a clearing. She turned to him to talk but stopped when he smirked. "Finally seeing the better, eh Tenten?" the girl growled as her hands twitched.

"Demons mate for life you low life. I came to tell you Naruto and I have a plan to pass this test." Sasuke scoffed and walked forward.

"That dobe couldn't find his way out of a wet paper bag. You know, I can get you a bell when I get them." Tenten moved her hands slowly to her pistols but Sasuke pinned them to her sides. Tenten's mark burned and she growled.

"Let me go or I'll kill you." Sasuke smirked and closed the gap between their faces, lips an inch away.

"I'm an Uchiha. I get what I want, when I want and how I want. You can't stop me and no one can do anything to me." Tenten smirked as she closed her eyes and snapped them opened, eyes glowing crimson red.

"You are so dead." Tenten head butted the boy before jumping away. Sasuke grabbed his head in pain as he heard the click of Tenten's guns being pulled out. Sasuke jumped away as the girl started to fire off rounds repeatedly after the boy. "Die pretty boy!"

Kakashi

Kakashi looked up the moment he felt a massive killing intent and gun shots being heard. He put his book away and chased after the sound only to come across Sasuke with a few bullet wounds and heavily breathing. He felt a spiked chakra signature coming towards them and paled. "SHIT! TENTEN, STOP THIS NOW!" Tenten didn't heed his words as she holstered her guns and drew Rebellion.

"Oh Sasuke." Tenten's sickening sweet voice called out and the Uchiha looked as Tenten was covered by her chakra. "TRIGGER!" Tenten became incased in a black ball before it burst out, showing her in her Devil Trigger form. (If you need a visual, try looking up Dante when he enters his Devil Trigger in DMC3, I can't really explain it but she looks like Dante, only with a tail) Kakashi paled at the amount of KI being pushed out and Sasuke was looking on in fear as Tenten vanished and appeared before him brining her sword down on him.

CLANG!

Tenten growled in anger at the sword blocking hers. Naruto flicked his wrist as Tenten turned back to normal and her sword fly out of her hand. "Why did you stop me? He tried to kiss me. Take me away from you even." Naruto nodded as he kicked Sasuke into the air and pulled Ebony from Tenten's holsters.

"I know." Naruto fired off four shots, hitting his knees and elbows. Naruto put the gun away and put Kyuubi on his back as Kakashi jumped and caught the falling boy. "This test is over and so are his days as a ninja. Come Tenten, we're going home."

"I think not." Naruto and Tenten turned to the forest and saw Vergil walking out with an impassive look. "What happened? I felt Tenten's KI all the way from the Compound." Tenten was wrapped up in Naruto's tails as she looked to her Uncle.

"That bastard tried to make me leave Naruto and said he would get what he wants, when he wants and how he wants because he's an Uchiha and he even tried to kiss me." Vergil nodded and looked to the bleeding boy.

"Hatake, I suggest you get him to the hospital. I will tell the Hokage what has transpired here." Kakashi nodded and vanished in a swirl of leafs. "As for you two, go home and stay in the house. No doubt the council's going to have a pissed reaction." Naruto nodded and used the Air Trick to vanish with Tenten in his arms. Vergil turned to a pink haired girl and sighed. "Your test is over, go home." Sakura nodded and the Special Jonin vanished.

Council Chambers

"Hokage-sama, they almost killed him! We can't let them go unpunished! I demand they be executed!" the Hokage sighed as he looked to his old teammates and shook his head.

"They were both in their rights to do that and you know it. Sasuke tried to force the girl into something and she retaliated. Naruto acted according to Demon Law and we have no say on what happens in Demon Society." Kakashi stood up from his chair and looked to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, Tenten disobeyed a direct order from her sensei, me. There has to be some punishment." Sarutobi shook his head as Rin stood with Itachi.

"My brother deserved what he got after not believing me and trying to think his name will get him everything. I vote Sasuke be stripped of his ninja status and his Sharingan Sealed away. In fact, as Clan Head of the Uchiha, that is not a vote but a demand and it will be carried out." The council turned to him and most looked at him angrily.

"You have no say here, Itachi." Haruno yelled out as the Hokage glared at her.

"He has every right since he is the Clan Head and Sasuke falls under his jurisdiction. Itachi, you may carry out your punishment. As for Tenten, she acted in self defense and will go unpunished."

"What will I do about my team then? They didn't pass because of this and I refuse to teach demons." Rin glared at Kakashi leaking KI.

"Be as they are, you DARE speak of them like that again, Kakashi and I will be sure the day you told me Naruto was still alive will look like a simple slap to the face!" Kakashi gulped as Itachi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, Rin. Kakashi, watch your mouth." The Hokage sighed as he looked to Kakashi.

"Kakashi, you will train them as you should and not another word like you just spoke. Demons they may be, but they still have their humanity. NEVER forget that. If you want to talk demons, let's talk about Orochimaru, that man is a demon that I would never want to train again." Kakashi sighed and nodded.

"Sorry, I was just angry that they would attack another Leaf." Rin looked to him with a cold look.

"Maybe if the damned boy wasn't fucking spoiled so much by this village, then he wouldn't have done that and you would still have your team." All the clan heads nodded as some of the civilian council and the elders glared at her.

"Asuma was right when he said that boy is just trouble with legs. The bullet wounds Naruto inflicted have destroyed his chakra paths in his arms and legs, rendering him unable to use chakra anymore. He will never be able to walk right either. The only life he has ahead of him now is a civilian." Vergil came from the shadows and looked to the council. "I wish to request to have a team member transfer for Team 7. Sakura is a complete fan girl and I'm afraid Kakashi is always late so she will not grow as a great shinobi should. I think she would be better under Kurenai's watch as the training I put Naruto and Tenten through would kill her at her level." The Hokage nodded and looked to Kakashi.

"What do you have to say, Kakashi?"

"I think that would be a good idea, since Sakura has no motive other than Sasuke. But, who would replace her?" Rin nodded with many other of the Clan Heads.

"I will deal with that matter tonight. For now, this meeting is adjourned."

Namikaze Compound

Naruto sat with Tenten on his lap, watching a movie with her since they weren't allowed to leave the house until Rin, Kisame or Vergil said other wise. Tenten snuggled closer into Naruto's hold and the fox demon smiled. Tenten closed her eyes as Naruto ran a claw through her silver hair. "Naruto?" Naruto grunted as he placed his forehead against hers.

"Yes, hime?" Tenten smiled and yawned.

"Are you mad?" Naruto looked to the girl with a confused look.

"Why would I be? We punished the bastard and you did nothing wrong." Tenten nodded and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Ok. Just wondering." Naruto smiled and held the girl close to him. Kisame walked into the room and smirked.

"Comfy?" Naruto smirked.

"More then you would ever be, fish face." Kisame chuckled and waved it off.

"Whatever, brat. Just don't do anything that would get you into trouble." Naruto growled as Tenten blushed. Kisame laughed as he walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Naruto looked to the clock and sighed.

'Only two.' Tenten started to purr as Naruto rubbed the teen's back. The sound of the door opening made Naruto open his eyes and close them as he caught Rin's, Itachi's and Vergil's scents. The two walked into to the room and Vergil kicked the couch, making Tenten jump.

"So, what's the damage?" Naruto asked as Rin smirked.

"Sasuke is unable to continue being a ninja and you two are clean. Sakura will be transferred to another team and you will be given another teammate. Who we don't know but Kakashi is still you're Jonin sensei and you start missions in the morning at nine." Naruto smiled and nodded as Tenten smirked.

"Sasuke's Sharingan will also be sealed away permanently." Itachi added, making the two demons smirk wider.

"Good. Now we won't have to listen to that banshee yell. It hurts to listen too because she's so loud." Vergil nodded and started to walk away with Itachi.

"We start team training after your missions. I will teach you both more of Dante's styles and Kakashi will teach you jutsus. I will help with your control over your chakra from time to time but that is the only training that will be for all three of you." The two demons nodded and the Dark Slayer vanished from the room, Rin sighing.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, nee-chan, you like Itachi." Rin blushed as Tenten smirked. Naruto chuckled while Rin tried to sputter out an excuse when Kisame walked in.

"You should have seen her looking at him while he was training this morning with Vergil. I swear I thought I saw a bit of blood on her face." Kisame ran from the room as a kunai came flying at him while Naruto and Tenten laughed at the embarrassed woman.

"I'm going to start dinner. You two shut up and watch your movie." Rin got up and stomped out of the room and the two turned back to their movie.

Training Ground 7, next morning

Naruto and Tenten arrived to the training ground to see Vergil, Shikamaru and a tied up Kakashi. Naruto laughed as Kakashi glared to the Dark Slayer.

"They're here, can you let me go now?" Vergil nodded and the ropes were shredded as the click of his katana was heard. Kakashi shivered as he stood up and looked to the two demons. "Well, everyone's here." Shikamaru looked to his new sensei confused.

"What about the troublesome Uchiha?" Kakashi sighed.

"He's no long a ninja. Now, Naruto, Tenten, this is Shikamaru Nara, your new teammate. Sakura was sent to Kurenai and she gave Asuma Kiba. Now, I would give you all the bell test but seeing as how the Hokage told me that this will be my Genin team regardless, we will start on missions. Now, our first mission is," Kakashi pulled out a scroll and read the first mission. "Find the Fire Lord Wife's cat." Kakashi was about to put the scroll away but brought it back up to his face and went wide eyed. "WHAT!" Vergil looked to the Jonin with a look that said, tell me or else. "Not that damned cat again. This cat runs away over 500 times a week and it's always a pain to catch." Kakashi sighed as Naruto and Tenten turned into their fox forms.

"Let's get to work." Kakashi nodded and the group headed off to the forest.

Unknown amount of time later

"Shadow here, in position. Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed over the radio.

"Kyuubi here, target in sight, ready to kill . . . I mean, catch." Kakashi sighed at Naruto's voice.

"Gunslinger here, senseis, if we have to chase this cat one more time I'm going to kill something! Oh, in position." The two Jonin shook their heads as Kakashi gave them the go.

Shikamaru's shadow shot out and caught the cat as Naruto walked up and glared at the cat. "Sensei, we have Tora. Can I kill it?"

"No, Naruto. As much as I'm starting to hate the cat, a demon slayer must never give in to anger. No matter how much I would love to kill it myself for this idiotic mission." Vergil sounded over the radio as Tenten held back from grabbing Ebony and Ivory. They walked back to their senseis and they headed back to the Hokage tower.

Mission Office

"OH! My sweet Tora!" Naruto and Tenten growled as they watched the lady of fire smother the cat.

"Troublesome."

'Yes, kill it. Kill it!' the two demons chanted as Kakashi sighed, he knew what was going to happen the moment she walked out of the office.

"Good job team seven. Your next mission is to, pull weeds from a villager's garden, gather groceries, paint a fence and . . . . ."

"TORA COME BACK!" the Genin groaned and Naruto unconsciously let loose strong KI.

"Find Tora again." Vergil shook his head.

"NO WAY OLD MAN!" Tenten yelled out and Naruto looked to her with a shocked look. It was like she read his mind. "Give us something better! We've done the required amount for five C-rank mission! Can we please have something other then these chores? I'm ready to kill the cat." The Hokage chuckled as Vergil shook his head.

"Well, you are right so here." The Hokage pulled out a scroll and nodded to a Chunin by the door. "Your mission is to protect a bridge builder, a man named Tazuna, from bandits while he builds a bridge in Wave Country." An old man with a sake bottle walked in and looked at the Hokage like he was crazy.

"You're kidding me right? This is what you're giving me? They're only kids and the blonde one looks like he'd run away at the first sight of danger." Naruto growled as the sake bottle fell to pieces. The old man looked back to see Naruto taking his hand away from Kyuubi.

"We are more then capable to keep you alive." Tazuna gulped as he nodded.

"Naruto, don't be troublesome." Shika muttered as Kakashi scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry about that. You have nothing to fear though. These three are the best Genin I've seen in years, plus, I'm a Jonin and Vergil here is a Special Jonin. If anything should happen, we'll be able to handle it." Tazuna nodded and smirked.

"I'm Tazuna, the Super Awesome Bridge Builder Expert. Your job is to protect me with your lives." Team 7 looked at the man with a hidden look of curiosity.

'He's hiding something./He's lying about something.' The team all thought as Kakashi looked to the team.

"Alright, team, meet at the front gate in one hour and Vergil you don't even have to tie me up this time." Vergil nodded and the demons vanished as Shikamaru walked out muttering troublesome under his breath.

"Kakashi, what do you mean by tie you up?" Kakashi chuckled.

"Vergil has been coming to my home and tying me up before dragging me to the Team meetings." The Hokage and everyone in the room laughed as the Hokage got an evil grin.

"Maybe I'll pay him extra if he keeps you from being late to any of the meetings that you need to be to." Kakashi cursed under his breath as he and his client walked out of the room.

Front Gate

"Finally, something other then that stupid cat." Naruto called out as the group started to head out for Wave Country. Tenten and Shika nodded as Vergil took up the rear of the group with Kakashi.

"I'll head on ahead and make sure the path's clear." Kakashi nodded and the demon slayer vanished. They continued on the road for a few hours before the group passed a pair of puddles. Naruto looked back to Kakashi and saw him nod. They walked a bit further when the two puddles turned into two Mist ninjas. (If you don't know them by now what the hell?) The two rushed Kakashi and the Jonin faked his shock as he was caught and ripped to shreds by their razor chain.

"One little piggy." The two rushed Tenten only for her to smirk and vanish. "What?" Naruto vanished from his point and appeared bringing down Kyuubi on the chain while Tenten appeared and kicked the left Mist ninja away. Shikamaru took up a defensive position in front of Tazuna while Naruto gave a round house kick to the first ninja's face, knocking him into a tree.

"Gouzo!" the second ninja called out as Tenten punched him in the gut and threw him into the same tree. Kakashi dropped from the tree and walked up to the Genin.

"Good job you three. I'm surprised Vergil didn't get these two." Naruto looked around with cautious eyes while Tenten hand her hands near her guns. "What?"

"Demons." Naruto growled as the shattering of glass was heard and prides and lusts jumped into the road. "Shika, keep the old drunk out of the way." Naruto drew Kyuubi and jumped at the first pride. He cut open the demon's chest and it turned to dust. Naruto brought up his sword and blocked the blade of a Lust's scythe. Tenten crossed her arms and fired off round after round at the incoming Pride and Lusts. Kakashi threw a kunai at a pride and the demon turned to dust.

"What the hell?" Naruto tore through another Lust before throwing a magic knife at another pride.

"Kakashi-sensei, shut up and fight." Naruto slashed through a Pride before the sound of flesh ripping reached his ears and a scream from Tenten.

"NARUTO!" Tenten yelled out as three Prides sheathed their blades into her mate. Naruto coughed before smirking.

"I'm fine." Naruto started to walk towards a small group of Pride. Naruto took the first blade that came through his chest and tossed it like a Frisbee behind him and killed one of the prides behind him. He brought his arm up feeling weight on his back and used the blade in his arm to stab the pride on his back while kicking the one that wouldn't let go of its scythe away. Naruto vanished and appeared in the middle of the small group and spun in a circle, cutting all the Prides in half. Tenten shot the last Lust and put her weapons away. Naruto walked back over to be glomped by Tenten.

"Don't you EVER do that again!" Naruto nodded as his tails wrapped around her. Kakashi looked to the two demons with heavy breathing.

"What the hell were those things?" Naruto growled as he explained the different types of Demons.

"What we fought were Prides and Lusts. These are the weakest of the lesser demons. Prides, Lusts, Gluttonies, Wraths, Sloth, Envies and Greed are the seven deadly sin demons, but they are weaker then their boss, Reapers. After Reapers come a large array of demons. What we fought were what would be Chunin Level ninja, but they are Genin level demons." Kakashi nodded as he turned to the knocked out Demon Brothers.

"I'll find out what we need to from the Demon Brothers. They're Mist nuke-nin." Naruto nodded as Tenten growled when he tried to move away.

"Tenten, I'm fine. We can only die from a lost head or vital organ remember? Last I checked they only stabbed me in the arm, leg and where my left lung is. Our chakra heals our injuries instantly so the wound to my lung is healed." Tenten still growled as she buried her face in his chest.

"I don't care. I am NOT losing you like I did my mother and father." Naruto sighed and nodded as Shika shivered from the KI Tenten was unconsciously leaking out. Naruto placed a kiss on her forehead.

'Where is Vergil?' Naruto asked in his mind as he looked around the clearing. Tenten's claws dug into his back, making the boy groan. "Tenten, you can let go. The fighting is over and we're safe." Tenten growled again when Naruto tried to push her away gently. 'If that's the way she wants to play.' Naruto brushed Tenten's hair away and bit down on her mark. Tenten moaned and shivered as Naruto pushed chakra into the bite.

"N-Naruto." Tenten closed her eyes in bliss as Naruto pulled away and licked the blood from her neck before kissing her mark. Tenten relaxed her grip and Naruto picked her up with his tails, cradling her.

"I'm here Tenten." The girl nodded and closed her eyes, letting the feel of Naruto's chakra and tails calm her. Kakashi walked back on the field and threw a glare at the bridge builder who was looking at the two demons with a confused but amused look.

"You have some explaining to do, Tazuna. The Demon Brothers told me they had a contract on you by Gatou." Tazuna sighed as Vergil dropped into the area.

"Were you all attacked by demons too?" Naruto nodded as he smiled at Tenten's calm features. "Thought so. That's what I was dealing with as well." Naruto nodded, understanding now why it took him so long to get back. "There is another ninja here. Must be a scout." Kakashi nodded and spread his senses.

"I see. Capture?" Vergil nodded and vanished again only to come back a few minutes later with nothing.

"She's fast. She already gone." Kakashi nodded and turned to Tazuna.

"Explain."

"Ok, I lied about the mission but you have to understand, I had no choice. Wave is so poor, our Lords don't even have any money. Gatou has been using ninja and thugs to keep things under his control. The bridge I'm building is Wave's only hope to putting an end to Gatou's tyranny." Kakashi sighed as he looked to the team.

"If we continue there will no doubt be a Jonin coming after us this time. I know Vergil and I can handle it but I am not going to risk any lives. What do you all want to do?" Naruto placed Tenten on her feet and nodded to his sensei.

"I'll go. I want to know who summoned those demons." Tenten agreed as well.

"Troublesome. Let's get this over with." Shikamaru stated as Vergil and Kakashi nodded.

"Then let's go. This is now a S-Rank mission, due to Zabuza Momochi being the leader of the Demon Brothers and the attack by demons possible. Naruto, send a fox back to the Hokage about this and request assistance." Everyone nodded as Tazuna sighed.

"Thank you all."

Secret hideout

"You failed! You were supposed to kill him but your damned subordinates couldn't!" Gatou, a short business looking man yelled at a man with black hair, Mist headband, wrappings around his low face, gray shirt and urban camo pants with a large sword over his shoulder. The man flinched when said sword was inches away from the man's face as he sat calmly on the couch.

"Shut up, Gatou. They were lucky but this time, I'll be going myself." Gatou gulped as Zabuza pulled the sword back and over his shoulder. "I am the Demon of the Hidden Mist."

Wave Country

The group were a few hours away from Tazuna's village and so far, no sign of demons or ninja. A shuffling of the bushes made Aura pull out her guns and shoot of a few rounds. Naruto walked to where the girl was shoot to and moved the bushes to show a white rabbit on the ground, twitching and unharmed. "Substitution Jutsu." Shikamaru immediately stated as Kakashi heard the sound of something swinging through the air and Kisame, who had caught up with them on orders to help, pulled out Samahade.

"Everyone down!" Kakashi pulled Tazuna to the ground with Shikamaru dropping with the demon slayers jumping into the air. Kisame held his sword in a defensive position and smirked when he caught sight of the sword coming towards him.

"Aw Zabuza, for me? You shouldn't have!" Kubikiri Houcho was stopped by Samahade and a loud chuckle was heard throughout the forest.

"Kisame Hoshigaki, the Lord Killer and Bloody Slayer of the Mist. Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan and Vergil, the Silent Death." Vergil scoffed at the nickname he earned from the few missions he had done. "My this is a surprise."

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist and A-Rank missing Ninja. Framed for the assassination of the Mizukage."

"So, I'm guessing you told them what happened, eh Kisame?" Kisame smirked as he pulled the Head Cleaver up and held it over his shoulder.

"Come out of the tree you crazy bastard. You know you can't beat me." There was a sudden added weight to the sword as Zabuza landed on it, handle in hand.

"So, what are you up to fish face?" Zabuza jumped away as Kisame stiffened.

"Vergil, you feel that?" Vergil nodded as Naruto and Tenten readied themselves.

"Demons? Again? What the hell?" the shattering of glass was heard that made Kakashi grab Tazuna and jump into the trees as Naruto smashed his Beowolf gauntlet into the face of a Chaos.

"Someone wants us dead, Uncle." Tenten stated as she did a turn slash, killing a Sloth.

"I can see that, Tenten." Vergil calmly batted away a strike from a Lust and swiftly stabbed it and the Reaper behind him.

"Kisame what the hell are these things?" Zabuza shouted as Kisame yelled over his shoulder, both killing a pride.

"They're demons. Real demons. Apparently someone is calling these things." Kisame shaved a Sloth of its head and kicked the upcoming Chaos away. Zabuza cut two for the price of one in half as a loud laugh was heard.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Tenten, Daughter of Dante and Vergil; Son of Sparta. All three of you are mine." Kisame and Zabuza froze at the man's voice and growled. Jumping close to Kisame, so the two were back to back, Zabuza smirked under his wrappings.

"It seems we're having a reunion of the SSS, eh Kisame?" Kisame smirked as a group of multiple demons surrounded them. Kisame and Zabuza each spun around each other, killing the demons with a turn slash, switching places.

"I guess so, right Kouga!" Kakashi paled at the name as a man dropped from the trees, an all to familiar sword on his back.

"The Raijin!" Kouga, a man the same height of Zabuza, brown hair, black eyes, no shirt, a black cloak with red clouds, black pants and shinobi sandals, smirked and nodded.

"Why yes it is. Aoi was so kind to let me kill him and take it." Kisame narrowed his eyes and he and the other combatants continued to fight off the demons. Vergil took a glance at the sword and inwardly smirked.

'So, that's where you disappeared to, eh Astral?' Naruto growled as a pride put a gash on his chest, sending blood across the ground.

"Kisame, you are also mine." Kisame smirked as he tore another Envy to shreds.

"Sorry, I told you before, I'm not gay." Zabuza chuckled when he saw the man grow red.

"I will capture you all for Akatsuki!" Kisame growled at the name.

"Bite me, cock sucker." Kouga growled as he drew Astral and jumped into the air.

"I'll kill you!" Kisame smirked as he lifted his sword to block a sword, but instead, he shaved the skin off the mans hand. "AGRH!" Kisame looked for the sword only to hear the sound of flesh and splash of blood behind him, making his eyes go wide.

"Tenten!" Kakashi shouted as all the fighting stopped to look at Tenten, who had Astral going right through her chest and into the ground.

"GRRRRAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto's chakra exploded out of him as Tenten fell onto her back. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto used Kyuubi to cut through the demons as he made his way to Kouga. Vergil just smirked. Astral had chosen Tenten as its new master.

'Just don't die.' Vergil jumped over to his niece and started to fight off all the demon around him. "Trigger." Vergil became engulfed in black energy and vanished to show his Devil Trigger form. "Time for you all to bow out." Vergil became a blur as he cut down more and more demons. Shikamaru looked at the pool of blood surrounding Tenten with Tazuna and started to glow green.

"Turn away." Kakashi ordered and the two did.

Naruto landed in font of Kouga and his tails failed behind him angrily. "You will die." Kouga smirked as he pulled out a sword from inside his cloak, his injured hand healing from a black chakra.

"You don't know who you're dealing with boy. I'm Kouga, the Devil of Water Country." Naruto growled as chakra covered his body in the shape of a fox.

"You know what you are? DEAD!" Naruto shot forward with Kyuubi and brought it down to meet Kouga's blade. Naruto pushed off the blade and met blade with blade once again. Kouga grimaced from the strength of the blows the boy was doing.

"He's got him. Let's take care of these pests." Zabuza nodded as senbon started to rain on the demons. "Haku?" Zabuza smirked as a hunter ninja dropped down from the trees.

"Zabuza, I'm here to help." Zabuza nodded and the three started to tear through the demons again.

"Nice to see ya, brat." The hunter ninja nodded as he finished a set of seals.

"Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors." A dome of mirrors appeared around the demons and Team 7 while outside, Naruto met Kouga blow for blow.

"Is this all Leaf has to offer?" Kouga taunted as Naruto smirked.

"Very well. Release." Seals appeared all over Naruto's body and shattered. He vanished and Kouga's stomach met Naruto's elbow. Naruto kicked the man into the air and jumped after him. "I will tear you limb from limb before I kill you." Naruto performed an axel kick and sent the man crashing into the ground, coughing up blood. Naruto, still in the air, held his sword in a stabbing motion as he landed. Kouga managed to move in time to not get impaled by Kyuubi but was kicked into a tree by Naruto, who grabbed his neck and slammed him into the ground.

"Akatsuki." Kouga paled at the eyes Naruto glared at him. The man slashed his sword at Naruto's wrist, making the boy growl and let go, unknowingly making Tenten's hand twitch. Kouga kicked the boy only for him to explode into smoke. Naruto came flying up from the ground and uppercut the man, sending him flying. "You will die for killing her." Kouga got to his knees and coughed up a pool of blood as pain shot through his left arm.

"MY ARM!" Naruto had cut away the man's arm with a single up word cut.

"I told you, I will tear you limb from limb before I kill you." Naruto kicked the man in the face as a trail of blood flowed through the air following Kouga a few feet back. Naruto started some hand seals as Kouga got to his feet, clutching his stump of an arm. "Wood Style: Wooden Crucifix Jutsu." Kakashi paled at the name of the jutsu as a wooded cross came out of the ground and bound Kouga to it, lifting him off his feet. "I will now, take both your legs." Naruto moved forward as Kouga struggled against his bonds. Naruto stopped in front of him and swiftly cut the man's legs off with a single clean cut and fire blade. Kouga cried out in pain as Naruto pulled out a vial. "Do you know what this is, human?" Kouga shook his head as Naruto's face showed a devilish smirk.

"A skin eating acid. This will basically, skin you alive." Kouga and the others outside the dome of ice paled and those not bound turned away. Naruto lifted it above Kouga's head and smirked. "Also, this is designed to eat the outside layer, leaving all your organs and muscles intact. Including your nervous system and pain receptors." Naruto poured the entire vial onto the man as he screamed in pain, making everyone cringe. Kouga's skin melted away, painfully and Naruto looked on impassive. He then sliced through the man's remaining arm before plunging his hand into the man's chest. "You are now, dead." Naruto ripped the man's heart out and crushed it. Naruto started a line of seals and took a deep breath.

"Fox Fire: Kitsune Flamethrower!" Naruto blew out a steady stream of fire, making the cross catch fire. "Scum." Naruto turned just in time to see the dome of ice melt and rushed to Tenten's side. Vergil changed back to his human form and looked to the kid.

"Give it time." Naruto growled as he turned Soul Reaper Eyes to Vergil.

"SHE'S DEAD YOU FOOL!" Naruto yelled out as Vergil shook his head.

"That sword is Astral, the Devil Arm of Lightning. One of Dante's old swords. This is the way the sword chooses its owner. If the person survives, then they are the holder of the sword." Naruto growled, his mark burning.

"That sword just cut through her spinal cord! She's laying in a puddle of blood and you think she's still alive?" Vergil shook his head.

"Not think, know. Her chakra is holding back blood and keeping her alive. We just have to wait till she wakes up." Naruto growled and turned back to Tenten. He bent down to touch her only for a bolt of electricity to shock his hand.

"Damned sword." Something hit Naruto over the head.

"Naruto shut up. I was trying to sleep." Tenten muttered as she started to stand up, not even bothering to remove the sword as it passed right though her body, covering it with blood. Naruto wrapped her in his tails and held her close.

"What with the tails, the sword and what the hell did he do to Kouga?" Zabuza asked as Kisame chuckled.

"First, are you still going to go after Tazuna? You know, Leaf has offered Sanctuary to all the SSS. You could come and join us." Zabuza held his chin and looked to Haku.

"What do you think?" Haku removed the mask and showed a teenage girl's face.

"I think it will be a good idea, as long as we get away from those hunter ninja and Konoha doesn't try to kill me for my bloodline then I'm fine with it." Zabuza nodded and turned to Kisame.

"We'll go. Your turn." Kisame laughed and slapped his knee as Kakashi, Tazuna and Shika dropped down from the tree.

"Naruto and Tenten are demons, fox demon if you want to be specific, although, Tenten is half Fox and half Devil, thanks to her grandfather. The sword is a sentient sword, other then that, don't know. What he did is not met for the Genin to hear. Season Jonin only. Zabuza nodded and led Kisame away from the group. Naruto growled at anyone trying to approach him and Tenten, who fell to sleep thanks to blood loss.

"Come, we can ALL rest at my house. After what I just seen, I think I can play Jeopardy." Everyone nodded and started to follow Tazuna while Zabuza had a pale face the entire way and Kisame chuckled at the man. Naruto carried Tenten with his tails as Vergil picked Astral from the ground.

'Master Vergil? Lovely to see you again.' Vergil nodded.

'If I may, can I hold on to you till Tenten awakens? She's unconscious from blood loss.'

'Of course. You and your brother are the only other two demons that may touch me without being shocked. Sorry about what happened though. Never meant to make her bleed that much.' Vergil sighed as he caught up to the group.

'I take it you don't know about Dante then.'

'No, I thought he was with Mistress Lady.' Vergil sighed.

'We don't know what exactly happened to Lady but Dante was caught by Mundas. Mundas wants the power of my father. We both believe Mundas killed her since he came out and said it but I don't know.'

'I see, I am sorry, Master.'

'All is well, Astral. All is well.' Vergil sighed and continued on with the group, all unaware of the piercing black eyes looking at them.

'So, Kouga failed. Looks like it's up to me now. Pein will not be happy.'


	4. Chapter 4

sorry it took so long to fix the chapters and im still at writers block so maybe yous can through some ideas may way and here is a preveiw of the next story im working on :

THE RED ANGEL

_**CHAPTER 1 THE BEGINING**_

My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am 14 years old. Now let me tell you a little bit about myself. It all started on the day I was born the Fourth Hokage sealed the Nine-tailed fox Kyuubi no kitsune inside a me. Then something weird happened to me that day a portal opened up and took me to this world that I live in now with people that are like me and we are on the run from a place that is call The School. Now that is enough about me, now let me tell you about the people I live with and take care of there is a girl named Maximum Ride or Max for short at least that what she calls herself and she is 14 then there is Fang two months younger, Iggy is 13,Nudge is 13 as well, the Gasman is 12, and Angel is 6. Now on with the story.

The funny thing about facing imminent death is that it puts everything in it place. Take this right now for instances. _**"Come on run faster" **_thought Naruto as he took big deep gulps of air. As his brain kicked into overdrive; I was running for my life. My goal was to escape nothing else mattered to me, but escaping The School. My arms and legs were being scratched by the briars that I was running though but i dont care as long I escape. My bare feet were hitting every sharp rock, rough root, pointed stick that is on the ground, and briars but I could deal with it, and my lungs hurt from not having enough air in them but I can make because I did not want the Erasers to catch me and drag me back to The School. The Erasers are a mutant that is a half-man half-wolf, and are usually armed , bloodthirsty, and right now I have a pack (20-30) after me. Now does that put everything in perspective.

_**"Come on run! You are faster then they are plus u can out run anybody NOW RUN!" **_thought Naruto as he was running. Then he realized he never been this far from The School, but he keep running as my eyes scanned the underbrush in the moonlight, I can outrun them, but only if I can find a clearing with enough room so I can-_**"OH SHIT,OH SHIT" **_Naruto thought as the howl of the bloodhound track the scent through the woods, and I felt sick. I could at run all man, but these things where not man-all seven of us could even Angel could and she is six years old, but none of us could outrun a big dog let alone a werewolf. _**"DOGS, DOGS, GO AWAY AND LIVE ME LIVE ANOTHER DAY" **_ Naruto sang in his mind as he ran away from the werewolves. They were closing in on him when he seen a dim light coming through the trees ahead of me ….a clearing? _**"PLEASE,PLEASE BE A CLEARING" **_ Naruto thought as he was running because a clearing would save him. _**"NO,NO,NO" **_He thought as he came upon it and then seen it was a cliff that was at least 500 meters down to the ground.

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR AND LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD KEEP GOING OR NOT TO WORRY ABOUT IT AND THIS IS JUST A PREVEIW AND IF I KEEP GOING THEN IT ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THE FIRST CHAPTER


End file.
